Megaman Double Network: Dark World
by Ghost501
Summary: After the disaster of the Cybeasts, the world was peaceful for about several years. The ACDC gang went through high school and are now ready to graduate, even Lan! However, as the celebration dies down and life moves on, Lan and Megaman discover a new darkness along with a secret that has existed for years. It's a race against time to stop the darkness before anyone is lost to it.
1. Prologue

So before we begin...just a few things.

1) THANK YOU EVERYONE! ありがと みなさん (Arigato Mina-san!) Yes, I'm learning Japanese. Either way, from those who favorited my profile to those who are following my stories releases. From those from Percy Jackson to those from How To Train Your Dragon (even though I only did one story) to you all in the Megaman community. Thank you. All the reviews and favorite and follow notifications really make my day. I hope to continue writing stories for quite sometime (what can I saw it's a past time).

2) I've said it once, but someone once told me never be to busy to say thank you to someone. So once again, THANK YOU to Gavzilla, the co-author of the Double Network (DN) Series. I hope to continue working with you. His profile link is in my profile.

3) While I'm thanking everyone...Thank you Gavzilla, True-InTha-Blue, GuardianNature2012, PoeticFire, and Alisi Thorndyke! These people, including myself, are your staff of the Megaman Net Navi Era Community! Don't forget to check out their work! Each of them have amazing Megaman Net Navi stories of their own! Actually, if I'm not mistaken, I think every staff member has something in the community. ( community/MegaMan-Net-Navi-Era-Stories/109716/)

4) Yes folks, this is a series. There will be more than one DN. I know the ending of the MMBN series seemed kind of rushed, I mean Capcom didn't even bother programming sprites of the older Lan, Mayl, and their son and it took addition games to even learn of the existence of Megaman Jr. (I still think this is a lame name for the offspring of the person who beat Alpha, the Cybeasts, Nebula Gray and so forth...). This is to sort of easy the transition between BN 6 to the BN Series ending. That being said, we're treating this series as if it were canon since it ends with the BN Series ending which means we can't eliminate certain people because it would invoke a time paradox.

Bleh, I'm getting tired of all these author's notes. So much to say and so much word inflation...Either way, I'm proud to bring you _Megaman Double Network: Dark World._

* * *

**Day 0 - Troubled Beginnings**

The man spent his day sitting in his home in the Town District. His hands went through his dark raven hair as he paced around his room. His blue eyes were constantly checking his PET. Where was that call?

The house was dark with the curtains drawn in the small room he was in. His home wasn't too big, but it was just cozy enough for two people. After several minutes, he decided that it would be better for him to stop pacing around his small living room and sat down on the couch. There was no point in him wasting his energy running around unnecessarily.

He was told to wait; so he waited. He dared not aggravate the voice. Not while it still had the upper hand. The silence in the room added to his fear. Did the voice even tell him what time it had planned to call? He turned back to the green and purple PET to check the time again: 12:45.

"Tox, are you sure it hasn't tried to contact me yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Jason. I'm sure." A female voice said. It came from a humanoid navi with brown hair, blue eyes, a purple body suit, and an emblem with a three spikes and green bubbles on it. The navi had a concerned look on her face, "It's going to be okay. I'm sure it'll call soon."

If she could, she would have materialized into the real world and put a hand on his shoulder. She hated to see Jason so distressed. He was family to her and she hated to see her family in such pain. Before she could utter a comforting word to him, the PET rang. The man immediately picked up the call, "Hello?"

Unlike most calls, the video connection was blocked and all that could be seen was a black screen. Jason felt himself holding his breath as it began to speak.

"You're objective is to attack SciLab. I want you to get their latest program for me. I need it to complete my research. You have two days to complete this task; I suggest that you get this done as fast as possible. I do not like to be kept waiting. If you fail, you will feel the pain of your failure." A harsh, mechanized voice said right before it ended the call.

The silence in the room echoed loudly. Two days. One to try and break in; the other to actually proceed with the plan. Jason already started to think. How on earth were they supposed to get into a place like SciLab undetected?

"I'm sorry, Jason." Tox said, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. The purple navi knew how much this was tearing him up on the inside. She could see the war that was underneath his eyes. They both didn't want to cause trouble, but they would do what they needed to continue being a family.

"It's okay. Come on, Tox. We need to prepare for a raid of SciLab. We're going to need to be quick in order to get in and get out. I don't want to cause any more damage than I have to."

"Got it! I'll be at my best."

* * *

No one respond back to the poll...so Gavzilla and I decided to go ahead and give you little snipets of what we think during the chapters. Sorry if we sound a little crazy. But this will be better as we get more into the plot. There's nothing much to talk about right now.

You know what this chapter needs? - Gavzilla

What? - Ghost

More … - Gavzilla

You know the saying too much is a good thing? - Ghost

I thought it was too much was a bad thing. - Gavzilla

Um...I didn't make that mistake...Look shinies over there. - Ghost

WHERE! - Gavzilla

So, is this pretty much our commentary on Ch0? - Ghost

I was just about to say that! Or... was it type? I don't know. XD - Gavzilla

Um yeah, we don't have much to say at this point. It's the intro. Two new characters. Typical story stuff. Don't worry, we get more entertaining and insightful as the story goes on. - Ghost

Nah... Ghost has nothing interesting to say... ONLY I DO! - Gavzilla

Two shinies says I know a lot about this story…. - Ghost

Another two that I know more! - Gavzilla

Wait, we both read this story….you helped with the plot….I did the writing….why are we fighting about this again? - Ghost

Remember Kids... "Fighting is FUN!" - Said no one ever. I like that dude. - Gavzilla

Except Bass...it's his Forte. - Ghost

Ugh... Not this again! I already beat you in the PUN competition. - Gavzilla

Okay...before this gets even more unrelated as it is already, we'll see you all in Day 1 or Chapter 1. - Ghost

Isn't it Chapter 2? - Gavzilla

Nope. Prologue...doesn't count… - Ghost

FINE! LETS END THIS ALREADY! GOSH! * stopped responding* - Gavzilla

Bye everyone! - Ghost


	2. Chapter 1

**Day 1 - Graduation Notices**

"Lan! Lan! Come on, get up! You don't want to miss your own graduation do you?!" Megaman yelled. Even after all these years, his brother still couldn't get up on time. The blue navi was still amazed that he had even gotten on the honor roll. The blue navi sighed. He wondered if Roll ever had to put up with this. Wait, Roll! An idea came to Megaman and he immediately started dialing the number for Mayl's PET.

* * *

"Lan! I've got food!" a female voice yelled.

Lan said, bolting out of his bed, "Food where?!" When he realized that the voice was none other than Mayl's, he walked up to his desk and picked up his PET.

"Mayl, why are you calling me? It's 10:00 in the morning." As Lan checked the time, his eyes bulged, "10:00! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Megaman?!" Lan said as he ran into his bathroom.

"Believe me, I tried!" Megaman responded as Lan closed his door. It was a good thing that Lan had actually listened to him and left his gown out to not only get rid of the wrinkles but so that this wouldn't be even more of a rush.

Megaman turned towards call screen, "Thanks Mayl! Tell Roll I said hi!"

"Will do. See ya whenever Lan gets here." Mayl said and ended the call.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Lan had told his parents goodbye and that he would see them there. All the ACDC High School students had to report an hour early and so it made no sense for his parents to come with him now. Of course, his mother made him stay an extra ten minutes in order to take photos which would go in her album.

As Lan's train rolled into Den Dome station, he immediately skated off the train and towards the building that he had fought the Den City tournament in all those years ago. The dome was large enough to host a graduation, so ACDC High had decided to hold the ceremony there.

As he entered into the building, Lan quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into his cap and gown. After a couple minutes, he came out wearing his blue robe with Megaman's symbol on it. The famous emblem of his navi was placed right above his heart. Each graduating operator had his or her navi emblem placed on their gown. It was a nice special touch honoring their partners for all the help over the years.

Now that he was there, Lan decided to try and find his friends. As he made his way through the crowd, he noticed that Yai, Dex, and Mayl were in the corner talking amongst themselves.

Yai had actually grown several feet, shooting up to the wonderful height of five foot one. Despite her still small size, she was still the rich girl that she was always. Although she was in her cap and gown now, she normally wore a red blouse with dress slacks as opposed to her old red dress she used to wear. Of course, she was much less bratty now, but if someone got her talking about her money…well be prepared for a long conversation.

Dex had actually trimmed down a bit from his early pudgy years. Now, his bulk came more from his muscles than it did from fat. This allowed him to move down a couple shirt sizes and actually fit into a large-sized t- shirt. It was still yellow and bore Gutsman's emblem on the right side of it, but he had taken to wearing jeans now instead of shorts. Occasionally, he could be seen wearing a black jacket. His net battling skills had gotten a lot better; but he wasn't so arrogant about them anymore. In fact, he was a lot better in giving the title of "Number 1 Net Battler of ACDC" to Lan now more than he was in younger years.

Mayl retained much of her cuteness from her elementary school years. Now though, she had added maturity and had become a beautiful young woman. She had lost her vest style and had adopted wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her red hair was now at shoulder length and she dropped the hairpin from her style as well. Instead, she often wore a bandanna around her head that had Roll's navi mark on them. Lan had dropped the style in favor of tying his around his arm, though some said he was just being considerate of his girlfriend and didn't want her to be labeled as a copycat.

Yes, during sophomore year Lan finally had muddled his way through his denseness and asked out the girl who had had a crush on him since the 5th grade. Of course, Megaman and Roll had had a convenient involvement with the couple's early second ever date. But soon enough, only two and a half weeks after Lan and Mayl had gotten together, Roll and Megaman also joined their NetOps in becoming a couple. Like NetOp, like navi.

Lan crept up close behind them and gave Mayl a hug.

"Nice of you to wake up." Mayl laughed as she turned around and repeated the gesture.

"Yeah, for a second there we thought you weren't going to show." Dex said.

"Even after all these years, you still can't wake up. Unbelievable. Mayl, how do you deal with him?" Yai said.

"You've just got to give him some kind of incentive. Like refusing to talk to him for a week if he doesn't show up on time for a date." Mayl smirked.

"You're evil, you know that." Lan said, releasing Mayl from the hug.

"Me? Evil? Lan, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mayl smiled coyly, feigning innocence.

The group laughed at the couple's antics. How old were they now, eighteen? Oh how time flies.

"No. Not now." someone right behind Lan said. The group turned their attention to the distressed voice. It was a service man. He was dressed in a green dress shirt and slacks for the occasion, but his name tag and green cap gave away his occupation. He seemed kind of nervous about something.

"Are you okay sir?" Lan asked.

"No, I'm not. I just got a report from the tech guys in the sound booth. Apparently, there's been a virus outbreak in the system. But my navi is busy doing some errands for me; so I can't go and delete them."

"Well, what if I delete them for you?"

"Really you would?! Thank you! Come on, follow me. I can show you where the system is."

* * *

"Jack in, Megaman, Execute!" Lan said as he sent Megaman into the cyber world.

When Megaman touched down, he looked around the area to find the cause of the confusion. Sure enough, three Mettaurs were running around and swinging their pickaxes in the air. The nervous Mr. Programs had backed themselves up to the edge of the world as various shockwaves came towards them.

"Help! Please Help Us! I Don't Want To Die!" one of the programs yelled.

"Lan!"

"Already ahead of you. Cannon! Download!"

A green cannon appeared in the place of Megaman's hand and he fired. The blast not only destroyed the first Mettaur, but caused the others to turn to him as well. They weren't too happy about him killing their friends.

"MET!" one of the cutely capped virus struck the ground and fired a shockwave at him. Megaman dived out the way as Lan downloaded another set of chips.

"Area Steal! Cyber Sword! Download!"

Just as one Mettaur sent a shockwave at Megaman, he disappeared and surged forward. The cannon changed into a blue sword and the blue navi slashed the second Mettaur. At that moment, he felt Lan's presence around him. His body began to glow faintly. They had just entered Full Synchro.

"Shotgun! Download!" Lan yelled. The blade transformed into Megaman's default weapon, the Megabuster, and he fired. Normally, the attack would have been too weak to outright delete a Mettaur. But due to the power of Full Synchro, the Shotgun had more than enough power to do the job. The last Mettaur was destroyed before it even got a chance to say "Met?"

* * *

With the viruses gone, the system returned back to normal and the graduation was able to commence without any problems. After they had all received their diplomas and the ceremony was completed, the families returned back to Yai's mansion for a party.

In the cyber world, the navis just sat around and talked with one another. After a few hours, the families started to shuffle out and bid their good nights to one another. By 10:00, everyone had left to return home. Lan and Mayl, however, had split from their parents and took a more scenic route to their houses.

"So, what are you going to do now that school's over?" Lan asked.

"Maybe I'll just enjoy this summer for once. Every other summer I was always doing homework and this is my last summer before college." Mayl responded.

"I wish I could take it easy like you."

"You always wish that you could take it easy. So what are you doing now, Mr. Busy Body."

"Well, if you must ask, Dad wants me helping him at SciLab. If I do well enough, maybe I could get some kind of internship later on down the line. I'm starting tomorrow."

"That's great, Lan! How come you didn't tell me until today?"

"Uh…it skipped my mind?"

"Well, I'm proud of you. I know you're going to do great."

"I hope so."

"Hey, I know so." She said right before she kissed him.

* * *

"So you guys are going to be working SciLab, huh." Roll asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, I just hope we won't get too busy." Megaman replied back.

"Afraid you won't get to see me enough?"

"Na, I'm afraid I won't have enough time to sleep at night."

Roll laughed and gently punched the navi in his chest, "Sure you are."

The two navis just sat in Megaman's PET homepage just being close to each other. Sometimes, that was all they needed. Roll was just happy that she could appreciate such a relationship. Being the first Soul navi, she was as human as any navi could get. This allowed her to truly understand emotions, which in turn allowed her to have a human-like romantic relationship with Mega. She understood what love truly meant and at the end of the day, that was all they cared about.

"Hub?"

"Yeah, Roll?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And sometimes, that's all the conversation they ever needed.

* * *

Mayl smiled at Lan as they reached her door, "See you tomorrow when you get back okay?"

"Got it." Lan said as his girlfriend gave him a hug and was about to enter her house.

"Good night, Lan."

"Good night, Mayl."

After Mayl left, Lan went back to his own home and collapsed into his bed. The whole day had been exhausting and he needed to get some sleep before tomorrow's big day.

"Night, Megaman." Lan mumbled.

"Night, Lan." Megaman said as the two brothers both fell to sleep.

* * *

I like this chapter. :3 - Gavzilla

Really, I thought you had something against it. I mean, tutorial Mettuars were just killed… - Ghost

Well... I got over it. - Gavzilla

Hurrah! Alright folks, in terms of this chapter...it was overall trying to bring people back into the game feel of things. Also, it helps with knowing how Full Synchro is being handled from here on out. - Ghost

At first (As I was BETA reading this) I didn't know that he was trying to make it a GAME feel. So... I kinda said that this story sucks and all that good stuff an angry BETA reader tells the author. - Gavzilla

Yeah, I'll excuse you all from seeing the almost Rage Quit of later chapters featured by our dinosaur navi friend… - Ghost

Yea... - Gavzilla

Oh...so before this story gets any further I'm going to cause Gavzilla to become angry. *Ahem. Originally, in You're Not Alone, Roll was supposed to be a human name Aiko Itumi. However, that idea was later scrapped and now she's a Soul Navi. Take it away Gavzilla! - Ghost

OMG! THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER! I didn't read You're Not Alone before I read DN; so, it was just out of nowhere when Ghost said that Roll was a human! I sent a very long message to Ghost that day... - Gavzilla

That was actually his only nitpick about this chapter...and also the Mettaurs… - Ghost

Should we tell them about I'm Tired? - Gavzilla

You mean the story that doesn't exist anymore? Um...no… I'd rather not invoke a paradox. I think that thing is still in my trash can…. - Ghost

Yea... I sent also an equally long message that day to Ghost... - Gavzilla

You've probably written three chapters worth of material in those messages...but let's face it. People don't want to hear about this. They want to know what's going on with Amnesia. - Ghost

*cough* *cough* Is it just cold in here? Or is it just me? *Gavzilla runs out of the message* - Gavilla

Well, since he left...see you all next Friday on Day 2! - Ghost


	3. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - Just Another Annoying Day At Work**

When Megaman woke up the next morning, he could have sworn that he remembered waking up. But what he was seeing only happened in his dreams. Wait, did he even dream? Megaman shook his head; once, twice, three times. And every single time he opened his eyes, they showed him the same scene he refused to believe.

Lan was up. Actually up and getting dressed. Without him needing to wake him up.

Megaman began to pinch himself multiple times. He still didn't believe that he was awake. He didn't remember the last time this had happened. Actually, he was pretty sure there wasn't a time he didn't wake Lan up. What kind of horror film was he in? Was there a camera in the room?

"Oh, hey Megaman." Lan said, noticing the blue navi staring at him, "Glad you're up. Dad came in earlier and told me he wanted us in on time. So I didn't bother going back to sleep after that."

Megaman blew a sigh of relief. Lan hadn't gotten up on his own, "Okay, cool."

"Yeah, can you believe? We're actually going to be working at SciLab, even though we won't actually be doing any of the actual work but…hey you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Oh, no I'm fine!" Megaman said, as Lan transferred him from the PC into the PET, "I'm just surprised you're up managed to stay up after Dad came in is all."

"I can get up and stay up fine, thank you very much."

Megaman threw him a sarcastic look, "Seriously?"

"Grr... Well what do you know?" Lan said annoyed and stuffed the PET into its holder.

* * *

SciLab was still the tall building that Lan remembered it being during the days of joining Team Colonel. There were minor things that had been renovated on the inside; but other than that, it looked the same as it always had. Lan stepped inside of the building and noticed a guy with black raven hair looking around in the lobby. The receptionist seemed to be eyeing him warily. However, as the man caught sight of Lan, he made haste for the door and left the building.

"Weird guy, huh Lan?" his brother mentioned.

"Yeah, I wonder what his problem was."

Lan climbed the stairs and found the elevator that would take him to his father's office. The elevator dinged as Lan entered the office and looked around the room. He found his father in the small corner part of the area.

"Ah, Lan! Glad to see you here so early!" his father said happily, "Today is you're first day on the job. So, your task is to merely observe. You and Megaman will shadow me today. And maybe, we'll have you two get into the actual science later."

"Cool! Wait, does that mean we get to see your secret project?"

"Yes! In fact, we are going to the Research Room right now," the doctor looked back at his desk and scanned through a few papers, "Ah, shoot. I forgot to ask Janice for your ID card. You remember our receptionist right. Anyway, go downstairs and get your card from her. Then meet me on the third floor."

* * *

It had taken him only a few minutes to get Lan's ID card from Janice. The woman was kind and gladly gave Lan his needed material. However, she did mention her concern about the man in the suit. He had been her before yesterday, although he merely seemed to look around the lobby before leaving. If he decided to show his face around here again, she was calling security.

Lan walked out of the elevator and swiped his card to enter the room. The research room was huge and loaded with several computers. In front of a monitor, stood his father and a few other scientists that Lan didn't recognize.

"Ah, Lan! You got your ID card I see. Well, here it is. This is where my new project is housed," Dr. Hikari brought Lan closer to the screen in front of him and the brunette noticed a sphere of blue data was floating on the scene. Several blue rings were around the data as it glowed brightly through the screen.

"What is it?"

"That is the Sync Program. Over the years, I've noticed that most operators have a hard time going Full Synchro with their navis. This can cause their navis to be in more danger since they are unable to capitalize on the Full Synchro ability like you and Megaman are able to.

"So, this program would work as a helper. It would allow a Full Synchro to be artificially created between a navi and his or her NetOp to become easier and easier until the navi and NetOp wouldn't need the program anymore to enter Full Synchro. It would become second nature."

"Wow, that sounds really cool."

"Of course, this kind of fake Full Synchro is nothing compared to the kind forged with friendship, such as yours. It is our hope that it would suffice until a NetOp and the navi can create such a bond."

As the scientists continued to crunch some numbers, the sirens went off. The doors began to lock down. Of course, something bad had to happen when Lan entered the room.

"What's going on?!" Dr. Hikari asked as he began checking the monitors.

"Something foreign is entering the system. Wait, hold on. I think it's a net navi. Geez, I thought we bumped up security after the attack yesterday!" One scientist said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that energy signature matches that of a navi. In fact, this seems to be the same signature that entered into the network yesterday! But what is it doing here?"

"Any other problems with any of the other systems?" Yuichiro asked.

"So far, I'd say no. However, I can't tell though. Whoever is hacking in is blocking me from seeing any of the other systems in SciLab."

"Dad, let me help. Me and Megaman can stop that navi!" The scientists stepped aside as Lan ran up to the computer, "Jack in, Megaman, Execute!"

* * *

Megaman touched down in Research Comp 1 and began to look around. So far, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He took a path that would lead him to the next area, but it was blocked by a glowing pink door. Next to the door was a Mr. Program.

"Hello," the program sniffled, "I'm the program who controls this door."

"Well, could you open it?"

"I would, honest. But I'm a little bit under the weather right now." The program stopped to cough and resumed his speech, "Actually, my data is being slowly corrupted. If I had my Restore Data, I would be able to get rid of this data and open this door for you."

Megaman sighed to himself. Even after all these years, every time he tried to stop someone in the cyber world from disrupting the peace, there was some kind of sick joke mini game he had to get through, "Is the Restore Data in this area?"

"Yeah, I think it should be. But I think it is hidden as a blue mystery data…or was it green? Maybe a yellow one?"

"So, we're just on the lookout for mystery data huh? Sounds easy enough. Got it, Megaman?" Lan interjected.

"Roger that!" Megaman agreed.

It had taken Megaman a couple of minutes to find it, but he finally discovered the data. He hurried back to the Mr. Program, who was very happy to be back to his old self.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff right there! I feel good as new. Oh right, the door." The green program turned around and looked at the door, "Harumpaaaa-umph!"

Megaman had never gotten why the green little programs felt the need to say such incoherent things; but in the end of the day it got the job done, so he really didn't care.

The door opened and Megaman rushed into the second area. Thinking ahead, before running to the Mr. Programs who stopped him from reaching the main controls, Megaman already started scanning mystery data. Once he found the two Restore Datas, he returned to the two Mr. Programs who were waiting for him.

"You're sick, I know. Here are your Restore Programs. Now can you please open the door?" Megaman said talking quickly.

"Wow! And we didn't even have to talk to this guy. He's great!"

"Yes, and I feel like a million bucks! Okay, now for the door."

"Umppaa-looopp!" both programs cried out and the door was opened.

Megaman, relieved, ran into the area that was unsurprisingly, marked off by a strange, evil looking tile. He couldn't help but wonder why the tile was there in the first place. This was a SciLab network area! He shrugged it off and continued forward.

* * *

"Okay, just gotta wait until this uploads and then I should be home free," the purple and green navi said. Red rings had surrounded the program when she started uploading. They had been getting smaller, but they still weren't gone fast enough.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?"

She turned to see Megaman running towards her.

"What? Megaman! You got the programs their Restore Datas? But I thought I hid them!"

"Not very well it seems. Now what are you doing with the Sync Program?!" Megaman asked, he had come to grips that most navis knew his name by now and decided to skip asking that question.

The navi in front of him was dressed in a purple and green themed bodysuit. Her brown hair ran to her shoulders. Her navi emblem was three spikes in and green bubbles on a purple background. But unlike the other navis he had gone up against, she didn't seem as if she was actually trying to destroy something. No, it seemed as if she was uploading something?

"I'm just doing what I was ordered to do! And you're not going to stop me!" the purple navi said, balling her fists. She couldn't lose. Not now. This was supposed to be easy. Had she managed to screw this up again?

"Sorry, but that's exactly what we're going to do! Megaman, battle routine, set!" Lan said.

"Execute!"

* * *

"Tox Spikes!" She yelled as she put her hand to the ground and spears started popping up from the ground. She needed to hold him off long enough for the program to download.

"Barrier! Download!" Lan yelled.

A white field surrounded Megaman, but it quickly faded as it took the blow for him.

"Poison Bomb!" The purple navi yelled as a purple and green Mini Bomb appeared in her hands. When the bomb hit the ground, it turned the surround area into poison panels. The purple navi looked behind her as the blue bomber was trying to avoid the poisoned ground. The rings surrounding the blue sphere still had not dissipated yet. The program was almost finished uploading. She just had to stall a little while longer.

"Invis! Sword! Wide Sword! Download!" Megaman turned invisible and ran at the navi with his sword. Tox barely saw the cyber sword and jumped out the way, but Megaman switched weapons and summoned his Wide Sword a second after she moved.

"AAAHHHH!" the navi yelled as she got slashed. Megaman turned his arm back into his MegaBuster and started firing at the navi. She dove out of the way of the shots.

"Rock Cube! Download!" a male voice said as a cube appeared right in front of the purple navi.

"Tox, I'm jacking you out!"

"No! Just a few more seconds!" the rings were becoming very transparent.

"Spreader! Download!" Lan said and Megaman fired. Tox jumped back from the cube just in time to avoid being hit by the area blast. As Tox picked herself up from the ground, she noticed that the rings had disappeared. But the program still looked the same. Did the upload not work?

Tox looked heartbroken as it seemed that she had failed her mission.

"Program Advance! Cannon! Triple Download! GigaCannon1!"

Megaman took aim and fired at the unsuspecting navi.

Tox looked at the cannon fire coming at her. She almost felt as if she should just stay here and take it. She might as well be deleted. She had failed her mission. That email she got from Jason earlier said that the program in question was supposed to glow red when the upload was finished. Did she upload the wrong thing? But as she closed her eyes, she felt her data break apart and reform back in her PET. The blast crashed into the ground and cyber dust filled the air.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Lan asked.

"Her operator must have jacked her out right before she got hit! Lan, he was afraid of her getting deleted. That's a first for us." Megaman said.

"You're right. Weird. Anyway, can you check the core?"

"Roger!"Megaman went and started to examine the code. It was clear that something had been uploaded into it, but Megaman couldn't tell what. It was just so much coding, "I'm sorry, Lan. I can't tell what's going on."

"Whatever that navi uploaded must have assimilated itself with the Sync Program. In other words, we can't just isolate it. We'll have to pick apart the coding line by line to figure out the issue." Dr. Hikari said.

"But, that'll take weeks!" a scientist said as Lan jacked Megaman out of the system.

"And it'll be worse if we continue work or start from scratch! Plus, we may be able to make improvements, especially with some extra help." The doctor turned to his son.

"Wait you mean?" Lan said, looking hopeful.

"Yep, orientation is over for you two. I'll help you learn what you need to know, but from there you two are on your own. Just think of it as a Hikari family project." Dr. Hikari said proudly as he reached for a disk to copy the program on.

"Wow, here that Megaman?! We're about to be scientists!" Lan was bursting with excitement. Ever since 8th grade, he had had a fascination with becoming a scientist. Maybe it was because of how many times he had saved the world from computer related incidents. And now, he was getting one step closer to that goal.

"Yeah, this summer is definitely going to be interesting!" Megaman responded, though he was still troubled about the navi who had broken in.

How had she gotten in more easily? More importantly, out of all the navis he faced, why was it that this NetOp actually cared about her? It was just so unusual. He shook his head. He would have time to think about this later—maybe Roll would have some ideas—but for now, he would celebrate with his brother.

"However…there are going to be a couple of conditions…"

* * *

"Tox, what were you thinking going up against Megaman? I told you that if you saw him, you needed to leave and run! He could have deleted you! Plus, you were just supposed to take the program and run," Jason scolded his navi.

"But, I was just doing what you told me to do. You sent me an email while I was on the Net telling me that there was a change in plans and I had to upload two programs into that SciLab project. You also told me that the voice told you that I had to make sure that those programs were downloaded. No matter what it took." The purple navi responded defensively. She started fiddling with her hair. It was a nervous habit she had whenever she had screwed something up.

"No, I didn't. The last time I had any communication with you was right before I jacked you into the SciLab Network. I asked you if you remembered the plan and you told me yes."

BRRRIIIINGG! The phone rang and Tox looked nervously at Jason. He looked at his navi with sad eyes before allowing the call through. He already knew who it was. His two days were up.

"Hello?"

"Did you get the program?" the mechanized voice asked.

"No, there was a problem. Megaman came and we couldn't get the program."

"Oh, well that's not good. I thought we had an agreement, Mr. Robinson. You do my requests and in return you will not know what it's like to die inside."

"Yes, I'm just going to need a bit more time to…"

"Don't bother. I'll find someone else. I won't act on my promise just yet, but you're on thin ice, Mr. Robinson. Watch it." It said as the call ended.

Jason stared at the PET. It was Tox who broke the silence, "I'm so so sorry, Jason. I knew I was useless. It's all my fault."

"No," he sighed. Tox had a of taking to many things to heart, "You're not useless at all Tox. You were just confused. Just don't acknowledge a change in plans unless I tell you in person. Got it?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, still lost in her thoughts.

"Okay, now let's get some rest. Who knows what that monster will have us doing next?"

* * *

I wished you made (INSERT SECRET CHARACTER NAME HERE!) more... Useful? in this Fanfic? - Gavilla

Well, that person is not really here to be useful… I just needed someone - Ghost

ANY WAY! Let's talk about the chapter. - Gavzilla

So, the purpose of (SECRET CHARACTER NAME x2) has been exposed here. They're after the Sync Program. Who wouldn't be? It sounds handy. Anyway, it seems as though the Hikaries are about to start a project together...but what were those conditions Dr. Hikari spoke of? Find out next Friday! Yeah, I don't really have too much to say about this chapter. Standard BN stuff. Gosh darn it Lan, stop walking into places - Ghost

WAIT! I didn't get my opinion on this chapter yet... - Gavzilla

Oh yeah... um... go ahead... - Ghost

This chapter was boring to me until I got to the Sync Program. Most of it is kinda filler. So... skip this chapter. It's not useful! :D - Gavzilla

But then (INSERT SECRET NAME AGAIN!) is random in this story and the whole thing about the Sync Program is lost. Don't listen to him! Wait, you're reading this. Which meant that you've already read the chapter. Ha! You lose, Gavzilla! - Ghost

WHAT! Fine... ;( Ghost - 3 Gavzilla - 100 - Gavzilla

*Sigh* Alright...well we'll see you all on Day 3 P1. Yep, from here on till the epilogue, the days are in at least 2 parts! See you all next week! - Ghost

HA! I already read the WHOLE story! IN YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHHAHA! - Gavzilla

You're a co-author. Of course, you've read the whole story… - Ghost

I wasn't a co-author until Chapter 6 - 7. _ - Gavzilla

You were a Beta then...so I still win… - Ghost

NOT AGAIN! ;( Ghost - 4 Gavzilla - ∞ HA! I still win... - Gavzilla

Infinity isn't a number… You're point system is illogical. Thus I win again… - Ghost

... ;( ... SEE YA! - Gavzilla


	4. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - Part 1 - Way To Burn The Midnight Oil**

It had been two weeks since the raid on SciLab. Over the course of that time, Lan and Megaman had pretty much become hermits. They had become so focused on their project that sometimes they, at least Lan did, forgot important things…such as eating. Lan hunched over his computer as his eyes kept scanning over the code.

The Hikaris had decided to split the code up between the three of them. Dr. Hikari had taken the core since he knew it best. Megaman handled the code that would interact with the navi and the NetOp while Lan rechecked his brother's work.

It was kind of demoralizing for Lan, but his father had told him to leave the work up to his navi. Lan wasn't quite ready for this level programming just yet. However, his father had given him a copy of what the data was supposed to look like. So Lan was on double check duty. It wasn't really hard; but it was a tiring job and with Lan's high school level programing experience, it was just the right job for him.

The blue navi took his eyes of his piece of the code and watched his brother. He had never seen Lan so focused on work before. He knew that he wanted to become a scientist, but he had never imagined that Lan would take this experiment so seriously. Then again, this was an important project and definitely would help Lan stand out among other potential candidates for internships next year.

However, it occurred to the blue navi that he hadn't seen the others for a while. Sure he had seen Roll the other day ago, but that was because Mayl stopped by. The red haired girl hadn't been to the Hikari residence in for some time, which made Megaman believe that the girls were mad at them. Well, maybe they had been ignoring them for the past couple days. Come to think of it, he hadn't talked to Glyde or Gutsman ever since…when was that graduation again?

"Hey Lan?" Megaman started.

"What's up, Megaman?" Lan responded, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"You think we've been ignoring the others recently? I mean we've barely left this room for the past week. When was the last time that you went outside?"

"Megaman," Lan said, turning his head to face his PET, "The others know that we're working on something really important. They understand that we can't waste time and that we need to be devoted to this project."

BEEEEP! BEEEP! The PET sounded.

"Oh, it's an email from Dex. He wants to know if you can come out to Green Park. Mayl and Yai are going to be there too. Maybe we should take a break and go hang out for a while." Megaman announced.

"No, Megaman. This is a lot of code to get through. We won't be finished with it if we start taking more breaks than we have to."

"But if we take a break, we won't make mistakes because we're so tired."

"I'm not going Megaman. Send Dex an email telling him sorry, but I'm doing something important."

The blue navi sighed as he complied with his brother's wishes. But as Lan turned his head back to his screen, he didn't see Megaman write a second email to Mayl. As he looked back at the code, he silently prayed that Roll wouldn't immediately trash it. The pink navi, much like her operator, tended to get a _little_ upset when she was ignored.

* * *

"I can't believe that punk! He won't come out of his house even to say hi!" Dex said as Gutsman reported a new email.

"I know he's working with his dad on something, but this is ridiculous!" Yai's face flared with annoyance. She never took being stood up too well.

"Calm down guys. He's working on something really important; it's only fair that he invest his time in completing it. Plus, if does it well enough, perhaps they'll give him an internship next year during the summer." Mayl said calmly.

"Mayl, we know that. But Lan's become a hermit. He's barely come out to see any of us." Dex looked at the ground sadly. Despite being a good rival, he was still Lan's friend. This neglect didn't bode well with him.

"And Mayl, I hate to bring this up, but the only reason you see Lan anymore is because you're the only one who he allows up in his room anymore. Every time we come to door, he just tells us that he's busy. He can't do that to you. Well, as long as he's your boyfriend he can't anyway." Yai smirked at the red head. Normally, she was Mayl's best female friend—other than Roll—but sometimes she just wanted to get under her skin.

"YAI!" Mayl's cheeks went on fire. Just as she was about to make a retort, Roll spoke up.

"Mayl, you got an email. We need to leave and do that important thing we mentioned earlier."

"What thing?"

"Remember, what we were talking about earlier. You know, that p_lan_ we were talking about earlier." Noticing, her emphasis on the lan part, Mayl told the others she was sorry and that she needed to head home to take care of something. Dex and Yai just grumbled. They told her that they would hang out in the park for a little longer just in case Lan changed his mind and that they would see her later.

Once a good distance away, Mayl turned her attention back to her PET, "Lan sent me an email?"

"Nope, Mega did. He's worried about Lan. He's just now realizing that he and Lan are obsessed with this project. He tried to get Lan to come out to the park with us, but he won't budge. He was hoping you would help change his mind." Roll explained.

"Of course, I would. Tell him I'm on my way," then she realized that Roll hadn't added her annoyed tone when she said Megaman's name as she normally did pver the past couple days, "Roll, I thought you were upset with Megaman?"

"I am. Why, you think I'm not?"

"I just noticed that you didn't sound mad when you said his name just now. Was there something more in that email that you aren't telling me about?"

Roll's whole face went red and she turned her face to avoid Mayl's, "Just get to your boyfriend's house already."

"It's your boyfriend's house too." Mayl giggled as she got on the train heading back to ACDC.

* * *

Lan shook his head as he tried to shake of the sleepiness that was edging its way into his waken state. He gave off a yawn and sighed. He was barely only a fifth of the way into the code and from what he could tell, nothing had been changed. He took his eyes off his computer for a moment and turned to his bed; it was looking like a pretty good option to go to next after he was done with this next segment.

Just as he turned his head back to the computer, his door opened and Mayl walked in. He turned to see his girlfriend wearing a stern expression on her face. He was about to quickly ask Megaman for his advice, but he too was being confronted by Roll.

"Um, hi Mayl?" he said uneasily.

She silently walked to his bed, sat down, and just looked at the boy. Mayl Scare Tactic #4: silent treatment plus evil stares. He remembered that he started numbering the different ways she attempted to unnerve him. Most times, they were a success.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. But, I've been working on this project with dad and Megaman and…"

"I know."

Lan released a breath he didn't even know he was keeping, "Thank goodness, for a second I thought I was done for."

"Oh, you are. But you'll pay for that in a different way. I just came by to ask a question. Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth what?" Lan said, he knew he was treading on ice.

"Is this project you're working worth the loneliness? You're pushing Dex and Yai out of your life. You're pushing me out of your life, Lan. Is that project really worth the time alone you spend in this room?"

Lan looked down at the ground. He had been wrong for ignoring everyone, especially Mayl. This may have been his chance to start become a scientist, but it wasn't worth losing his friends over.

"No. I'm sorry, Mayl." He said quietly.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good. Now, are going back with me? Dex and Yai are still at the park you know."

"Yeah, I'll come." Just as the couple was about to leave, both of their PET's went off.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Roll said.

"What's terrible?" Lan asked.

"An alert just came out about a fire! One of the buildings near Green Park caught on fire! But now the actually park itself is ablaze!" Megaman stated.

"What! Wait, but Dex and Yai are still there!" Mayl cried.

"What! I'm going to Green Park, come on Megaman!" Lan started to move for the door.

"Lan, the park is on fire! Even if you took the Metro, you wouldn't even be able to get inside the park." Mayl said, trying her best to cut him off.

"Fine, then we'll just have to access it from the Net. Green Park's net area is connected to ACDC's. Maybe we'll be able to do something from there! Come on Megaman, let's go!"

"We're coming too!" Mayl said as she grabbed her PET.

"No, you're not." Lan spoke with a certain finality that Mayl chose to miss.

"Oh, so you can go to the Net area of a burning park to see what's going on, but I can't?" Mayl glared. Over the years, she had steadily begun to hate her "role" of being the damsel in distress.

"Look, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you! So let me help!"

"Mayl, I know you know how to fight; but what if something bad was to happen to Roll, you would be crushed."

"And if something happened to Megaman, you wouldn't be too hot either."

"Look," Lan said running his hand through his hair in distress. He hadn't expected Mayl to put up this much of a fight, "Just let me handle this. Please…"

Mayl stared at her boyfriend incredulously for a while and then took a breath, "Fine. I'll stay out of this. But please, be careful."

"Thank you, I will." Lan went to his computer, "Megaman you should be able to get to Park Area 1 from ACDC Area 2."

"Roger that!" he responded.

"Jack in, Megaman, Execute!"

* * *

I think this is the first couples confrontation in this series… - Ghost

If I have to say something nice about this story, for the first time of course, I would say that you did the romance very well... - Gavzilla

Everyone…document this day. Thank you, Gavzilla. I know that your opinion of this story changes in the old version of Day 6. But we're not there yet so your rage meter should be down… - Ghost

*Gavzilla's Rage Meter* │■ ○○○○○○○○│ - Gavzilla

*Gavzilla's Rage Meter at Chapter 6 OLD VERSION!* │■■■■■■■■■■│■■■■ - Gavzilla

Yep, that's about right. So, final thoughts about this? So far, Part 1 was just blushing the Network romance. Seriously, someone needs to come up with a ship for these things. It's annoying having to write Lan x Mayl and Megaman x Roll all the time…. - Ghost

And that's why we like Fanfic authors! - Gavzilla

So, what's going to happen next? Tune in Friday to find out! - Ghost

YEA! - Gavilla

* * *

Alright, so I know I'm early. But I have a good reason! Every time I get new members, got to recognize them. So thank you to UpbeatButNegative ( u/5258278/UpbeatButNegative) and terratasha ( u/784949/terratasha) for joining the community! See ya this Friday (yep, you guys get two chapters in one week!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Day 3 - Part 2 - Exploding Park?**

When Megaman ran into Green Park Area 1, he immediately realized that something was indeed wrong with this part of the network. The whole area seemed to be several degrees hotter than the rest of the Net. He noticed that there was some Mr. Programs running around. Of course, the stupid things had no idea what to do except panic. Seriously, this is why security navis were invented, to stop these idiots from causing a muck.

"Hey, what's going on?" the blue navi asked to the green programs.

"It's terrible. The cyber water that controls the sprinkler system has been evaporated. A navi came through here and then it was all gone! There should be a backup system, but the valves controlling them have been turned off, the water won't flow.

"And it's getting so hot. The ground in some of this area is beginning to burn out feet. Plus, we can't turn valves…we have no hands. If all the water was back, we could reactivate the sprinkler system throughout the part!"

"How many backups are there?" Megaman asked, though on the inside he was cringing.

"There are two backups in this area." The program said.

"Alright, I'll reactivate them!"

* * *

After turning on the valves and dodging whirlpools of lava in the three areas, Megaman promised himself that he would give the person who invented valves as a way to control water flow in the Net a stern talking too. This was the second blasted time he had to do something like this, the first being the Water Works Net area. Granted, he would rather take sliding around on ice than being burned alive; at least the first option was fun! He put his thoughts behind him as he ran up to the control panel.

Just as he was about to step forward to reactivate the central computer, a navi appeared in front of him. The navi was composed out of molten lava and his emblem was that of a volcano. He looked somewhat like a humanoid blob to Megaman, only this blob could probabaly turn him into an overcooked navi in a second.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you turn back on the sprinkler system. You see, I like my net areas hot. I like the real world even hotter! The name's Lavaman!" the red navi spoke proudly.

"Sorry, but I need to turn that sprinkler system on. It can help to put out some of the fire!" Megaman said.

"Kid, who do you think caused the fire in the first place? These humans like their parks so boring. I think it looks great in flames!"

"But innocent people are in there!"

"What do I care? The park is already roasting! The fire department will never be able to put it out as long as I'm in charge of this blaze! And soon, everyone will enjoy my flames! Even in death, they shall see its beauty!"

"That's horrible! Megaman, we need to stop this guy now! Battle Routine, Set!" Lan said.

"Execute!"

* * *

"Bubble Shot! Download!" Lan inputted the battle chip and Megaman's hand turned into a spout of sorts. The aqua shot fired and Lavaman merely put his hand up and took the blow. However, as water hit him, his hand turned into rock.

"Thanks for the extra punch!" Lavaman said as he charged the navi. The lava that made up his body began to ooze out of the hard material. Megaman quickly dodged out of the way of his attack.

"Lan, aqua based chips don't work! He just turns to rock and then melts that!"

"Oh, come on! Why can't he just live by the element system?!" Lan groaned.

"Wait, maybe that's what you guys need!" Roll piped up.

"Huh, what do you mean Roll?" Mayl asked.

"If you turn his whole body into rock, maybe he'll take damage from a break element chip!" the pink navi explained.

"Roll, you're a genius! Megaman, did you hear that?" Lan yelled as he sent Megaman another Bubble Shot chip.

"Got it, turn him into rock and smash him to a million pieces!" Megaman took aim with the spout and fired another glob of water.

"When will you learn?" Lavaman said as he absorbed another hit, "Lava Wava!"

A wave of magma rushed Megaman's area. He jumped out of the way, but then realized that the area's panels had cracked. Good thing, he and Lan redid the programs in their Navi Cust and put the Air Shoes and Float Shoes programs in.

"Spout Cross! Activate! Bubble-V! Bubble Shot! Download!" Megaman's body suit started to transform and formed the Spout Cross. It had been a while since he had activated any of the crosses. He raised a spot and fired; but before Bubble-V made contact, Megaman charged the Bubble Shot and fired it a few seconds later. As the attacks made their marks, the lava based navi soon became nothing more than a rock structure.

"Big Hammer!" a hammer appeared in Megaman's hand and ran and smashed the rocked up navi. The rock broke into pieces. As the lava tried to reform, Megaman charged a bubble shot. By the time the navi had reformed, Megaman had his shot lined up and fired.

The charge shot finished the job.

"ACKK! NO, HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT ME! MY FIRE! MY PARADISE!" Lavaman yelled as his data was deleted, left to scatter and reform as a ghost on the Net.

Megaman ran up to the control program and switched on the sprinkler system. Doing all that they could have, Lan jacked him out and the group prayed that their friends were okay.

* * *

Later that day, Mayl got a call from Yai telling her that Dex and her were alright. Apparently they had left a few minutes behind Mayl, before the fire had started. Mayl told the two to meet up in the ACDC park. When they got there, they were surprised to see Lan walking with her.

"Well, look how came out of his room!" Yai said.

"You think he's okay? All this fresh air must be killing him." Dex jeered.

"Look guys, before you say anything. I just want to say I'm sorry for not talking to you guys at all. I got a little…" Mayl gave him a slight nudge, "okay a lot invested in the project was doing."

"Alright, well that's good enough for me." Yai said happy that she could finally stop being mad at Lan. It was a lot of work having to look regal and angry at the same time.

"I'll forgive you, but only if you battle Gutsman." Dex said with a smile.

"You're on!" Lan said as the sun began to set on the group. Yep, just another ordinary day for the residents of ACDC.

* * *

Jason lay on his bed as Tox came back into her PET.

"Well, I just heard from the grapevine that Megaman just deleted a navi named Lavaman. You think the voice sent him?" She said.

"I don't care about him; he should have known better than to fight Megaman without even trying to prepare for him. Besides, I can't stop thinking about those programs you downloaded into the SciLab project. Do you know what they were?"

"I wish," Tox sighed, "but I honestly don't know. I just know that when I put them into the system, it glowed for a second and then it went back to normal."

Jason stared into the roof. They were going to need to take those programs out before handing it over the voice. He would hate to see what would happen if he handed it faulty data, "Alright, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out."

He turned over on his side and drifted off to sleep, hoping that his family would be safe.

* * *

And this the epic of Tox and Jason continues… - Ghost

I don't care too much for them… - Gavzilla

Why would you? They're given the bad guy role...They only appear at the end of each day...you're not really supposed to care about them. Just note what they're saying. Also... Lavaman is yet another crazy pyrotechnic… - Ghost

I'm not a fan of Fanfic fight scenes, but I really like the fight between Megaman and Lavaman. Very creative way of deleting him too! - Gavzilla

It's like the Desertman fight from BN 3 - Ghost

That fight is REALLY annoying if you don't have water chips, or Aqua Style. - Gavzilla

Yep! - Ghost

Well... nothing much for me to say until Chapter 5, 6, and 7. - Gavzilla

Alright, well...see you guys next week? - Ghost

No... next chapter will be released tomorrow. - Gavzilla

Don't listen to Gav...it's next Friday. As always… - Ghost

NO! - A Wild Gavzilla Ran away…

Bye, everyone! - Ghost

* * *

In other news...I still need help. Head to my profile and please vote on which Let's Play you would like me to do. It's a tie for MMBN 6: Gregar and MMBN 4: Blue Moon. If I did do Blue Moon, I will experiment with the Dark Chips. Not sure how much I'll delve into them since I like having HP for big fights, but they will be showcased in the save file. That's to Empress Roll for the idea (you reviewed as a guest so this is the only way I can thank you for the idea! Sorry it took so long to do this!) The action will be picking up after in Day 4, I promise! Don't forget to review! I'm Ghost501 and I'm out!


	6. Chapter 5

**Day 4 Part 1 - Date Gone Wrong**

It was a week after the fire at Green Park. The whole place had been burnt down, but there were reports of a sprinkler system coming on at the last second. Whatever help that did was uncertain, but the fire department was able to put out the fire. Luckily, the park had emptied out quickly once the fire had been noticed and no one had been hurt. The homeowner of the house that had caught fire had actually been dead for several years. The house had never been put up for sale and was abandoned.

Lan was happy that no one really got hurt except for a few cuts and burns. He was also glad that he repaired the relationship between his friends. Over the past two days, he had been working extra hard to complete his check of the code. He actually found places were the program could be trimmed, although he let his father handle that part. He was not yet experienced enough to program the SciLab's main project.

Unfortunately, while the check was going great—he was actually two thirds done with it—it was cutting into his sleep schedule. He had barely gotten any sleep two nights ago and last night he had been awake all night. Megaman, being the good brother he was, endured the trials with him. Of course, that meant that he was also dirt tired. Seriously, if a Trumpy started sounding off next to him, he would've just fallen asleep to the horrible music.

Megaman was been so exhausted that he hadn't noticed a certain navi coming into his PC. Nor did he notice that Lan's door had just opened. The navi tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. Unable to keep his balance, he fell down on his butt. The blue navi looked up to see Roll putting a hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to laugh.

Megaman threw her a sour look, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Mega. I didn't know you would react that way," she giggled and helped him up to his feet. But as she pulled him up, she noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes, "Mega, what's with the bags?"

"Oh, Lan and I have been trying to finish checking this code. We're two thirds the way done!" he said excitedly, though it only sounded like his normal voice since he was too tired to actually sound excited.

"Okay. And when was the last time you went to sleep?"

"Um…I think I took a nap yesterday?"

"A nap? Hub! You need to rest; otherwise you'll run yourself down. Plus, you could be missing mistakes in the code and since Lan's tired too, he's not going to catch them either."

"But I'm almost done with this section. And anyway, if Lan can stay awake to check this code, I can do the same."

"I would give you a point, but I don't think your argument will hold a lot of water in a minute."

"What do you mean by…" Megaman didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pulled back down to the ground by Roll, who decided that he was going to go to sleep now.

She pulled him close to her and Megaman tried to squirm against her. But in his tired state, he really wasn't that much of a fight. As she wrapped her arms around him, Megaman tried to shake off the sleepy feeling that was very quickly overtaking him. But he couldn't, why was she so dang comfortable?!

"Roll…let me go." he said lazily.

"Sorry, Hub. No can do." She said as she pressed on a latch underneath of his helmet. Most custom navis had little fasteners on the inside of their helmets so that they could loosen to take it off. But most the time, they never and Hub, however, normally took them off when they were alone. It was their own little thing they did together.

Roll put the helmet off to the side and ran her hands through Hub's hair. Unlike its appearance, his hair was actually a deep brown rather than a black. After being lost in this motion for a while, she noticed that Mega's breathing had gotten slower. He had fallen asleep. As she looked out of the monitor screen of the PET, she noticed that Mayl had gotten Lan to go to bed too.

Megaman curled up next to her as he slept. She blushed, but she had to leave. Mayl was getting ready to go but if all went well then she would have another chance to be with Mega again.

"Mayl, a little help here?" Roll said quietly.

"Aww, you guys look so cute together. Hey, is his hair brown?" her NetOp asked as she downloaded a chip.

"Yes it is," she said as the pillow appeared next to her. She unwrapped herself from Mega and put the pillow in her place, "So, did it go well?"

"Yeah, we're set for tomorrow."

"Great!"

"Yep!" Mayl said as she left the sleeping boy on his bed. But after she left, she hadn't noticed a prompt on the computer screen. Instead of pressing Control and S to save his progress, Lan had pressed Control and E. He thought the file had saved when instead he had given the program the right to execute. The window asked if the program was to be stopped; after all, it didn't have its core and so it was practically useless. But nonetheless, no one clicked no and the program ran.

* * *

The next morning, Lan had gotten up by himself. But just when he was feeling proud, he realized that it was 12:00. So, he really wasn't up early.

He looked at his computer; the file was still open. He was certain that he clicked the save keys last night. Maybe Megaman had reopened it during the night? He checked his PET to ask his navi about the file; Lan had connected it to the computer yesterday so that the battery could be recharged.

When he looked at the screen, he almost laughed out loud. Megaman was sleeping, but that wasn't the funny part. He was actually cuddling with a pillow, it was almost if he thought the pillow was actually someone else. Oh, how sweet blackmail was. He took a picture of the scene and went back to looking at the code. Then he realized that he was going to need Megaman to wake up so that he could get data to double check.

Just as he was about to wake up his brother, he remembered something from yesterday. Oh yeah, he promised Mayl that he would see that new movie with her. When did he need to get to Town District for again? His eyes widened when he remembered that the agreed upon time was 12:30. And it was 12:05. And the Metro would take 15 minutes.

Oh shoot.

* * *

Megaman was not a happy camper as Lan ran out of the station. It was 12:27. His operator could still make it the movie theater in time, but part of Megaman really wanted him to be late. He wanted something to laugh at in order to better his mood. The reason Megaman was so upset was because Lan had caught him sleeping with a pillow, which meant that he had taken a picture of him and now had blackmail. Knowing Lan, that kind of power could lead to anything.

As he grumbled, he once again failed to notice Roll jumping into his PET. Just as he was about to turn his head, his eyes were covered by two pink gloves.

"Guess who." The pink navi said playfully.

"Um…a random navi who has learned to hack into my PET?" Megaman responded. The response earned him a small punch, "What?"

"That's for guessing wrong."

"Ah come on, I didn't want to make the game end that quickly."

"Nope. Try again." She said turning her back to him. She really wasn't mad with him, but it still was annoying. Just as she decided to give him an extra thirty seconds of the silent treatment, she was spun around and then kissed. Naturally, she didn't put up much of a fight and merely fell into it. Darn him and knowing her weakness.

* * *

As their navis were busy with their own romance, Lan and Mayl were enjoying their own date and entered the theater. Mayl leaned against Lan as the movie started. A few minutes later, Lan got up to head to bathroom. When he got back, Mayl had become rather unresponsive. It was almost as if she had become a statue.

He popped out his PET. Maybe Megaman would now why his girlfriend suddenly decided to ignore him. Perhaps, it was a prank, "Megaman. Hey, Megaman! Oh for the love of…I really hope me and Mayl aren't like this." He said as he downloaded a chip.

A Trumpy appeared next to the navi couple and started singing its annoying tune. The two broke their kiss and turned menacingly at the virus. It stopped making noise, especially after it got deleted.

"What, Lan?" Megaman asked, highly annoyed. He hated Trumpys, they were one of the most annoying viruses he had ever come across.

"Mayl's gone zombie on me." Lan stated.

"She's probably just lost in thought. Hold on." Roll said as she jumped back into her PET and turned up the volume, "MAYL SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Um…Roll. There is a movie going on." Her boyfriend point out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

But even Roll's inconsiderate outburst hadn't fazed her operator out of her unresponsiveness. In fact, no one in the theater had reacted to it.

"Wow, I thought a few people would have screamed at me after that shouting." Roll mused.

"That's weird, it's like the whole theater has turned into zombies." Lan agreed.

"Hey Lan, do you think a navi is behind this? I mean, I don't think this movie is supposed to turn people mindless." Megaman asked.

"Maybe, some weird stuff has been happening recently." He turned to Mayl's PET, "Roll, can you stay with Mayl; just in case she wakes up?"

"Sure thing, Lan."

"Alright, come on Megaman. Maybe something's wrong with the camera."

* * *

Sure enough, the camera room was of course locked. Lan sighed as he ran down the hall trying to find someone to open the door. This was the part he hated. Granted that not everything should be accessible for the general public; but still, you would think that the adults would be better able to handle and catch on to these situations so that he didn't have to for them.

Eventually he found a janitor, but he had lost his keys. However, the janitor remembered going to the snack bar and grabbing a large soda.

"Oh Frank? He probably went to the bathroom. That man has the world's smallest bladder." The snack attendant said as Lan thanked her and went to check the restroom.

Luckily, he had managed to find the keys in one of the stalls on the ground. He made sure to wash his hands before leaving the bathroom. Finally, he had gotten into the camera room after returning the keys to the janitor. Man, he forgot how much he really hated having to do odd jobs for people when he really needed to be on the move.

"Alright, now that that's done. Let's go. Jack in, Megaman Execute!" He said.

* * *

You guys got screwed! Over! Ghost here split the chapters up, so now you'll have to wait WEEKS! In order to see what's next. - Gavzilla.

Yep, that was kinda the point. You have to give people a reason to come back. - Ghost

I don't do any of that! FUN FACT ABOUT _AMNESIA_: This story was originally supposed to be a One Shot, then, because I really like the first chapter, I posted it, then said it was supposed to be TWO chapters, now... well... now it's like... going to be five chapters. - Gavzilla

See folks! We do offer valuable information! - Ghost

Remember kids! Only I, Give useful information! - Douchebag Gavzilla

*Sigh* Anyway...Day 4, Day 4… just another romance chapter….and Mayl is frozen. Well, this is awkward. - Ghost

No problem for me! I like romance fics... That's why I started to write Fanficion! - Gavzilla

So, things don't really pick up until next chapter...so see you all then? - Ghost

Sound good to me! - A Wild Gavzilla Appeared~!

Bye everyone! - Ghost

* * *

Hi everyone! It's me again. So a couple things...one I'm changing the uploading schedule of DN for a special reason. So today, I'll be uploading Day 4 in its entirty. Next week will be Day 5 and so on and so forth. Also to Empress Roll...funny story. The HP programs were the first I tried to use other than the plot given programs. I had no idea what I was doing so I gave Megaman and HP bug by mistake and spent days trying to figure out what was wrong! Don't worry, I'm a much better gamer now than I was as a kid so no more mistakes like that!

Also, just giving you all an update on the Let's Play Poll. So far its Gregar in a slim lead! Now, guests, I'm sorry but I don't think Fanfiction allows you to vote, but if you leave a review I will count it as a vote. If you do have a profile and can vote, please do because I'd rather not have the reviews be solely "Ghost! Let's Play Gregar or Let's Play Blue Moon!".


	7. Chapter 6

**Day 4 Part 2 - How To Break A Heart**

Megaman had a feeling that he was going to hate this network as he appeared in Camera Comp 1. The Mr. Programs were being very useless—as always—and uttering nothing more than babbles. Not that they were really much help when they were normal anyway. But, at last he finally found one that could actually speak properly.

"Oh Megaman! Thank goodness. It such a pleasure to meet you! Can I have you autograph?"

"Maybe later. What's wrong with the network?"

"Well you see this navi appeared and now all the color channels are screwed up. We tried to fix it, but these hypno screens keep popping up in our faces. They cause us to lose control of ourselves and we can't move properly. If you could fix the red, blue, green color channels, the color balance will be restored!"

"Okay Megaman, hurry and fix those channels!" Lan said.

"Roger that!"

* * *

When Megaman got to the control panel, he couldn't help but wonder what the motive was in this. There was no message at all or reason behind this, just a seemingly random attack.

"Well, hello Mega!" a white and black navi with red hair appeared in front of him. Her symbol was a swirl of black and white, much like her actual color palate. To Megaman, she reminded him of some kind of freaky mine. However, she had already struck the wrong nerve with him. The only one who called him Mega was Roll.

"The name's Mega_man_." He said, showing his annoyance.

"Oh, yes. I can see why the pink one is so captivated by you. So do you like my hypno screens? I made them myself." She said walking dangerously close to Megaman.

The blue navi stepped back as his NetOp spoke, "You're the one who causing all this."

The female navi face palmed herself, "Way to ruin the moment, Captain Obvious. Yes, my name is Hypnia. I'm here to wipe the minds of you humans. Maybe I'll even turn some of their minds into goo. Of course, it would be nice to have a partner to make this go a lot smother. After all, you little friend's NetOp is about to be nothing more than a brainless pile of pudding in a minute. You might as well just switch teams; after all, I am winning."

"Never! How dare you!" Megaman said as his hand turned into his buster, "Lan!"

"Right, you're going to pay for hurting Mayl! Megaman, Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

"Bright Bomb!" Hypnia said as she jumped away from the blue navi and threw a yellow ball at him. As the bomb exploded, Megaman found himself dazed and confused. He tried looking around the field, but he was vision was messed up. He couldn't tell what was going on.

"Haha! Mega, are you really going to make it this easy. Hypersonic!" she let out an earsplitting sound and walked forward to Megaman, who now was really confused. He couldn't even walk properly. He felt like his movement had become inverted. He had been unable to stop Hypnia from advancing. She touched his face and stared into his eyes. Megaman tried to dart away when he felt her touch, but only ended up tripping on his own feet. He fell down to the ground as Hypnia merely continued staring at him. Her normally purple eyes had shifted to white and black spirals.

Megaman felt himself losing to the hypnotism. He tried to close his eyes, but she stepped on him and made him open them again. Soon, his own green eyes were replaced by white and black.

"Now, will you be mine?" she said bringing her face dangerously close to his. Megaman could feel the navi's cold breath running down his neck. But, he couldn't fight back. His body relaxed and he simply allowed Hypnia to do anything she wanted.

"You know, you're really cute. No wonder the little pink one can't keep her hands off you, but who cares about her right?" she said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last part of her statement.

Megaman felt something inside of him snap. He was forgetting Roll. Somehow, as she was talking, his mind and body were complying with Hypnia's wishes. All the moments he shared with his pink companion were disappearing! Megaman tried to break to spell. He didn't want to lose her! He couldn't lose her! But yet, he was. She was slipping from his mind and slowly was being replaced by Hypnia.

Megaman was so distracted in his attempt to save his memories of Roll that he hadn't notice Hypnia smirking very mischievously. She got brought her face down even closer, if that was possible, and kissed him. Megaman's systems felt like they all shutdown. This wasn't right. She wasn't…wasn't…who was she not again?

"GET OFF OF HIM!" an arrow impaled Hypnia and she backed off of the blue navi, who started blinking again.

With Hypnia distracted, Megaman's memories came back in a flash. It almost was painful due to the speed of it. His eyes returned back to their green irises and he shook his head. When he finally got his vision back, he realized that Roll had appeared next to him and that he could finally move again.

"Roll? But you're supposed to be with Mayl." Megaman questioned.

"You guys were taking a while, so I decided to see if I could help. Good thing too!" Roll growled. Seriously, why did every female navi she encountered feel the need to try and take Megaman away from her, "Now come on, we need to get rid of her before she does something even worse to all those people in the theater!"

"Getting rid of me isn't going to be that easy. And I don't forgive people who interrupt my time with my Mega. Bright Bomb!"

"Not this time! Fan! Fire Sword! Download!" Lan said, inserting both chips.

A fan appeared and blew back the bomb. It landed right next to Hypnia who got a taste of her own weapon's effects. A flaming red sword appeared in the place of Megaman's arm and he ran forward. Hypnia took a good piece of damage from the attack.

"By the way, _I'm_ the only one who calls him, Mega! Roll Arrow!" the pink navi charged her own shot and fired once Megaman was clear of her line of fire. The navi's aim was perfect and it hit Hypnia square it her chest. The navi emblem cracked due to the hit.

"No, please no!" she yelled, "Don't delete me. I'll turn everyone back! I promise. Just don't kill me." Hypnia's eyes glowed for a second and the sounds of people groaning in the theater sounded.

"Roll?" Mayl's voice piped up.

"Mayl! Thank goodness you're alright!" the relief that flooded over Roll, allowed her to momentarily forget the female navi before her.

"What happened?"

"Your mind was being wiped!" Roll turned to Mega, "I'll let you deal with this. Oh by the way," she pulled the blue navi in for a long kiss—partly to show Hypnia that Megaman was hers alone, "Don't ever forget that's my job, okay?"

"Yeah." Megaman said, blushing.

"Good," Roll jacked out of the network and left Megaman and Hypnia alone.

"Well, I guess all that's left is to turn this one into the officials. What do you think, Lan? You've been awfully quiet."

"She could've hurt Mayl. She could've gotten her whole memory wiped. She could've been reduced to nothing more than a zombie. All because of _her_. Plus, she tried to make you forget Roll! Don't you feel mad about that?"

"Yeah, but doing more damage to her won't do anything to change that. Besides, everything's okay now. Hypnia wouldn't dare do anything with that injury."

"I don't care. Megaman, delete her."

Megaman was getting worried. Lan had never acted this way before. He had never ordered him to delete a navi before. Not unless they really had to. But Megaman felt electricity move within him. He felt as if he had to comply with Lan's wishes.

"Lan, are you sure? We can just turn her into the officials and…"

"Megaman, I want her gone. She'll never be able to hurt anyone again if she's gone. Delete her!"

Megaman felt the electricity again, more painful this time. Something told him that he would get fried from the inside out if he didn't go with what Lan said. This was weird. His Bug Stop program should be stopping any errors and he was sure nothing was wrong with him. But, when had he ever felt the need to actually go with Lan said unconditionally?

"Megaman…please…don't. I'm sorry; I won't come between you and Roll ever again! You won't ever have to see my face again! Just please…don't delete me." Hypnia said. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she tried to hold her emblem together. The damage made it hard for her to jack out quickly and it would take time before she could attempt such a feat without risking deletion.

"Sorry," he said as he charged a buster shot and fired. For once, he didn't feel good deleting an enemy navi. Not like this.

* * *

Later that night, Mayl was preparing to go to bed. She and Lan decided to not catch a different movie and just head home. But surprisingly, he had been quiet the whole trip. When she asked him about it, he just said it was nerves and that he was still worried about her. She told him not to get too concerned about her and that she was fine. They kissed goodnight and she went into her house while he returned back to his home.

"Hey Roll?"

"Yeah Mayl?"

"Did Lan seem weird to you after the movies?"

"A little, both Hikaris were remarkably quiet. Actually, Mega and I didn't really speak much after I left him in Camera Comp 3."

"You think something happened in there?"

"I hope not. Whatever it is, Mega's not too happy about it. I can tell."

"Me too. Lan seems off, like there something he's not telling me. I hope they're just tired."

"Yeah, well I guess there's nothing we can do but wait for them to tell us."

"I think you're right. Goodnight Roll."

"Night Mayl."

* * *

Ghost? Agh... it appears that I lost him... - Gavzilla

I'm right here. - Ghost

Oh... well... this chapter was... ok? - Gavzilla

Yeah… Hypnia was something else - Ghost

Yea. She is a different story! A COPY OF FLASHMAN! - Gavzilla

Flashman paralyzes. Hypnia confuses. But I can see your point. - Ghost

NO! I'm always right! - A Wild Gavzilla ran away

Well, he ran faster than normal...sorry about that guys...well, we'll see you all next week! - Ghost


	8. Chapter 7

**Day 5 Part 1 - Times Change**

It had been ten days since Hypnia's deletion and the events of the movie theater. The cinema had put out a public statement and decided to hold a free movie day in order to regain the trust of the people. However, the damage had already been done.

Megaman had become quiet around people. He was becoming more and more unresponsive to Roll, even though she tried to figure out what had happened to him. But he couldn't tell her. He had deleted someone who begged for life. He was no better than a murderer. Why couldn't he just tell Lan no? Why couldn't he just refuse his request?

Megaman had begun to notice that he was becoming more and more of a yes man to his NetOp. It was becoming impossible to tell Lan no to anything and his requests had been getting weirder and weirder. Lately, he had Megaman digging into the Undernet. They had discovered some forgotten routes that no one had traveled in quite a while. Megaman had no idea how Lan knew about them, but he did know that the viruses that lived down there were really hard to delete.

Full Synchro had been easier to establish between them, but lately it felt unbalanced. It felt as if Lan was trying to overpower him. Megaman looked out from his PET.

Lan and Dad were arguing again. With the adventures in the Undernet, Lan had neglected to finish the code. It was like his priorities had suffered a total shift. Lately, Lan had been acting even more like an obsessed recluse than before. At first, Megaman thought he was just relapsing. But then he started hanging up on everyone, even Mayl. Megaman almost couldn't believe Lan when he told him to mute the phone feature of the PET indefinitely. Lan had even go so far as to lock the door to his room so that Mayl, or anyone for that matter, couldn't get in.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a scientist anymore!" Lan yelled at his father.

Megaman winced. This was the first time that the tension had risen this high; both father and son had been on edge since Lan had stopped working on the code. The blue navi was actually happy that he was safe in his PET…relatively. Suddenly, Lan stormed out of the office and left SciLab. What had happened to his brother?

* * *

"I can't believe that Lan!" Yai said, "He said he would stop being a house cat all the time!"

"Let's not talk about that punk. I'd rather not see his face anyway." Dex grumbled sourly. The other day when he challenged Lan to a net battle, the brunette told him that he would rather net battle a toaster. There was some…not so pleasant words exchanged between the two young men.

Mayl stayed silently. She didn't want to think anything bad of Lan, but he had been refusing to come out. Every time she called, she got a voice mail. When she went to his house, she discovered that his room was locked. He never bothered answering the door. Something was wrong. Really really wrong. Mayl could feel it. What had happened in that movie theater?

"Lan…" she mumbled. Once again, her weakness had caused her to be the damsel in distress again. She was tired of bad things happening to Lan, especially when they happened because of her. She hated having to be the one rescued all the time. Just for once, couldn't she at least be useful?!

"Mayl," a small voice said.

She turned her PET towards her, "Yeah Roll?"

"Maybe I could talk to Mega. If anyone knows what's going on with Lan, it's his brother."

"But hasn't he been locking you out too?"

"I don't think he's trying to on purpose. The link is always open, but when I start to use it closes up. I think he's activated the homepage's warning system and is trying to keep me away from something. Otherwise, why else would I still be able to use the link, but then get turned around in the end?"

"I hope you're right. Alright, go."

"I'll be back." Roll said as Mayl jacked her into the cyber world.

* * *

When Lan got back home, he went straight to sleep. He would need to be rested in order to go into the Undernet. They were so close to their goal. His father's code didn't matter anymore.

'_I must have that program. Retrieve it. Then, I'll be a step closer to saving the world.'_ Lan closed his eyes and the thought ran through his head. Yes, a quick nap. That conversation with his father had exhausted him; who knew using emotions was so tiring.

* * *

Megaman felt the energy drain out of him as Lan went to sleep. What was wrong with him? It had become worse within the passing days, but Megaman always felt extremely exhausted for a few brief moments whenever Lan went to sleep. The navi could only guess that this symptom was related to his inability to refuse his NetOp's strange requests. Just as the fatigue passed, an alert went off, signaling that someone was trying to get.

Megaman opened the menu that had popped up in front of him. Roll was trying to get in again. Megaman turned to make sure that Lan was out cold and lifted the restriction on the portal. He prepared himself for his unexpected meeting with his more than likely upset girlfriend.

"Hi, Roll."

"That's it? No, I'm sorry for locking you out?" the pink navi asked. She figured he had a reason, but she was still annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's just been crazy around here."

"I'll say. Lan's ignoring everyone again. He's blocking even Mayl from even seeing him. What's going on with him?"

"I honestly don't know. Ever since that day at the movie theater, life here has just been getting worse and worse."

"Well, maybe you could try talking to me. Maybe you just need a second opinion." She saw Mega make an uneasy glance back at his NetOp. It was almost as if he was scared of Lan. Come to think of it, with the recent events that had occurred, why shouldn't he?

"Can it be at your PC?" he asked quietly. Along with becoming more and more uncaring, Lan had become a lighter sleeper. Nowadays, even small noises would wake him up. Even though the PET's speakers had been turned to low, Megaman still didn't want to take any chances.

Normally, she would have asked him why. But she noticed the sad look in his eyes; something weird was going on underneath the surface, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Mega, you know that this is not your fault right. You said it yourself, you couldn't say no."

"But I was the one who…" Roll's kiss cut him off. She loved Hub more than she could even imagine. But every now and again, his hero complex would give her something to be annoyed about. She discovered that the best way to avoid a depressed Hub would be to just shut him up.

She let her hand run through his brown hair as she broke the kiss. It was for a couple moments that Hub realized that he had been playing with her hair the whole time.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she gave him a playful glance before returning back to their conversation, "Hub, maybe you should tell your dad. I mean, he would know if something is wrong with your programing."

"I know, but I don't want to worry him."

"Hub," Roll gave him a stern glance. She knew when he was just trying to give her a general answer to avoid the truth.

The blue navi sighed, "Fine, I really hate how you can just figure out I'm leaving something out."

"What can I say, it comes with the job."

"Lan's been sending me into the Undernet a lot. It's like he's obsessed or something. I've tried to figure out what he's been looking for, but he doesn't tell me much of anything anymore. And…"

"And…" she said as she wrapped his hand in hers.

"I'm afraid of what he going to make me do next. That's why I've been blocking you and everyone else from the homepage. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid that he's going to make me do just if he thinks you're in the way."

"Hub," he really was a sweet guy. However, before she could thank him, Megaman shivered as Lan appeared on a screen in front of him. Megaman quickly moved in a way so that Roll wouldn't be seen.

"Megaman? What are you doing in Mayl's PC? And why is your helmet off?" he asked.

"Oh, my helmet? It fell off. I…I ran into a Mettuar on the way over here. It got a lucky shot on me and the helmet was a little loose. Anyway, I was looking for Roll, but she doesn't seem to be here."

"Well come on then, put on your helmet and let's get going. We need to get to the Undernet."

Megaman had an idea pop into his head, but he wasn't sure if he was going to like it, "Could we go in a few minutes? I haven't seen her in a while and she might come back soon."

"Undernet, now." Lan said coldly.

Megaman cringed and felt that familiar electricity tingle inside of him as Lan shut off the communication. Never had his brother been so threatening to him. He had seen Lan upset and angry before, but cruelty wasn't in his personality…until now.

Megaman looked back at Roll sadly. Her hand covered her mouth. Lan really had changed. Before she could talk, she noticed that Megaman's green eyes were beginning to pale. It was a slight change, but anyone who had looked into those eyes as much as she did could tell the difference.

"I'm sorry," he said and he took the link out of her homepage.

Roll shook her head after a few minutes of sitting on the floor of her homepage. She had to get to Mayl quickly! Grabbing her helmet, Roll took the link out of her homepage and ran straight for Yai's.

* * *

And thus Lan has turned into a jerk. - Ghost

Like me! :D - Gavzilla

See, you are in this story. You live on as Lan… - Ghost

NO! My true identity has been discovered! - Gavzilla

Well, I guess we need to start talking about the chapter. So, Megaman seems to be caught in the middle of something...again. But this time it's his brother. - Ghost

I like how you can see Lan getting EVIL! - Gavzilla

Yep, if you think Lan actually has a boundary at this point….I'm sorry but that's not true. Remember Dark Mega? Meet Dark Lan...he's worse. He actually has the power of both human and Net Navi. Don't believe us. Well, you'll see next week…. - Ghost

DON'T GET ME STARTED ON CHAPTER 6! *Gavzilla's Rage Meter │■■■■■■■■■■│■■■■■* - Gavilla

Um...Gav? Chapter 6 P1 comes out two weeks from now. You're a little early. Day 5 P2 comes out next week. - Ghost

Oh... well... *Gavzilla's Rage Meter: │○○○○○○○○○○│- Gavilla

So, yeah! See you all next Friday! - Ghost

* * *

I don't delete reviews Empress Roll. I'll admit it was a pretty good guess, but you only get partial credit for this. You'll probably have the whole thing figured out by the time you read next part.

Okay, so if you haven't noticed...these conversations between me and Gav are all prerecorded, so to try and keep the hilarity the same...I'm going to keep it in there, but I'll be posting the update schedule underneath the chapter. Thanks for rolling with the punches. Let's Play poll is all tied up!

Update: Friday

Also thanks to jhvh777 for joining the community! u/944384/jhvh777


	9. Chapter 8

**Day 5 Part 2 - Spirit of Darkness**

It had taken forever, but they had finally made it to Undernet Alpha. It was one of the last couple layers of the Undernet, some of the first created levels of the dark network. Megaman had no idea how Lan had discovered the path to this part, but the very air here unnerved him. He had never been a fan of ghosts, but this place was making him consider adding pitch black networks to the list too. His only light source had been the Life Aura around him. Even then it had been hard to see the viruses that wanted nothing more than to rip the protective aura to shreds. He couldn't imagine why Lan would need to come down here.

"Lan…maybe we should leave."

"No, Megaman. I need you to keep going!"

Unwillingly or at least how much he could, Megaman continued into the network. He had no idea how these layers hadn't collapsed. But as he traversed deeper and deeper in the darkness, he found himself being glad that they had not fallen yet. Finally, after what felt like hours, he had made it to the end of Undernet Omega, the first created level of the Undernet. There a single program was glowing brightly; its light illuminated the whole area around it. To Megaman, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen since entering this place.

"So," a voice boomed, "you wish to obtain the program of power? I warn you, this power is very great. You must prove your worth before I can be imparted to you."

"Impossible, the program talks?!" Lan said.

"No human. I can talk, but I am not the program." The voice sounded more and more feminine. A shadow came out from the light and formed into a navi. It formed into Roll. Megaman took two steps back. How did it do that?

"Before you obtain this power, you must prove that both of you of capable of doing what needs to be done in a time of crisis, even fighting a loved one. You have already done this human by out casting your other half, but your dear navi has been cheating I'm afraid. So, blue one, you must fight me…your dearest Roll!" It said as RollDS prepared to attack.

"Heh, we'll have this wrapped up in a second. Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute…"

* * *

The shadow fired several Roll arrows at Megaman. Its firing rate was much faster than the real Roll's and Megaman took the hits. Luckily, the Life Aura spared him the damage.

"It's just a shadow. Don't let it beat you! Spreader! Triple Download! Hyper Burst!" Lan barked.

Megaman took aim with the Program Advance and fired. More powerful yes, but the shadow was nowhere near the speed of the real Roll. While the advance had enough power to waste most opponents, it seemed to do only half of the damage it normally did.

"What! How did it! Arrgh! You're not trying hard enough, Megaman! Sword! WideSword! LongSword! Life Sword! Don't muck it up this time!"

Megaman ran forward and slashed at the shadow with the massive green sword. Once again, the program advance only did half the damage it was normally did. Megaman jumped back and prepared for the counterattack. He felt the Full Synchro go into effect as his body glowed slightly. But surprisingly, the fake Roll hit the ground.

It moaned as Megaman walked over to it. What shocked him was that it didn't deform and return back to the darkness. Instead, it just lied there and cried out in pain. What was wrong with it?

"Mega…don't. Please…don't delete me. I love you." The copy groaned.

Megaman poised his MegaBuster at the shadow. It wasn't really Roll. It was a copy, a fake. But then why couldn't he fire? Megaman closed his eyes and tried to steel himself. But its words had affected him greatly. It was about the same words that Hypnia had told him when he executed her. The difference this time was that this time, the voice telling him these things was Roll's. Megaman backed away from the shadow net navi, "I can't. I can't delete her. ."

"So, I'm going to have to be the responsible one huh." As Lan finished the statement, Megaman felt like time he was pushed out of the Full Synchro. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. But, navis couldn't go through that, could they?

Then he gaped. He saw his body move without his consent. His eyes had changed from their normal green into Lan's brown. His buster was charging up a shot. His foot went on the abdomen of the fake Roll; the shadow growled in pain. Megaman closed his eyes as he heard the shot. When he opened them again, RollDS had turned into nothing but data. The voice congratulated him as the program fell into his hands. It was only after he got the program that Megaman got control over his body again.

"There, was that so hard?" Lan asked.

Megaman remained silent. His fists were clenched. He could feel his rage boiling deep inside of him. He had never been so angry at his brother. Had he no respect for his feelings or anyone's feelings anymore?!

"Shut up." Megaman growled. He was half tempted just to chuck the program at the ground. Maybe that would teach him.

"Temper, temper, Megaman. Now…"

"No. No! NO! I refuse to be your little puppet anymore! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm going to Dad and telling him there's something wrong with me. When you start talking, I can't say no; and what the hell was that just now! You forced me out of my own body! Do you know what it's like watching your body do things you could never imagine doing and not being able to do a thing about it!" Megaman yelled.

"You can't say no?" Lan mused, "Good, so we'll have no problems when I tell you to run the program you have in your hands."

Megaman cursed himself as he felt the electricity run through his body. He started the program; he knew he just should have destroyed the blasted thing while he had the chance. But as the program started running, he felt darkness creep into his systems.

Before he could figure what was going on, he realized his body suit had changed to the Dark Mega design. But he was still felt like himself, he didn't feel the destructive nature that he had felt in while he was Dark Mega! What was going on?

"Lan?" he asked as he was jacked out. When he returned to his PET, he gasped.

* * *

The trio was racing to Lan's house after Roll had explained to them her talk with Mega. Of course, she had left out some of the more personal bits; but from what Mayl could tell, it was urgent that she get to her boyfriend now. It was just her luck that she and the other had stopped him right before he entered the Metro.

"LAN!" Yai yelled. The boy froze, "What's with you?! First you say that you're going to change and now you're acting even worse than before. This time you're not only hurting me and Dex, you're even hurting Mayl too!"

But as Lan turned around, Mayl gasped. His eyes. His beautiful brown eyes had turned to a devilish red. There was a sudden coldness in his glare. Mayl could feel fear ebbing its way into her heart. The red eyed boy walked menacingly over to the blond girl. Yai tried to shrink down as he advanced on her.

"Shut up, Yai. You know, you really need to learn to keep your rich trap shut every once and a while." He said coldly.

"Okay Lan, now you've gone too far!" Dex said as he charged him. First he insulted him. Then he hurt Mayl. And now he was insulting Yai! No, he wasn't getting away with this,not while he had anything to say about it.

Lan dodged his attack and sent three swift punches to his rib cage. Dex fell down as the pain rippled through him. When did Lan become so strong? If Lan didn't break a rib, he definitely bruised one…or a couple.

Mayl and Yai went to his side as Lan skated off. He never looked back to see the damage he had done. Mayl frowned as she saw him leave.

'_Lan, what happened to you?'_ she thought as they tried to get Dex to hospital.

* * *

ANYWAY! ON WITH PART 2! - Gavzilla

Part 2 just happened… - Ghost

It did? - Gavzilla

Yeah, Lan just left the game after bruising a rib...when did the lazy one start going to the gym? - Ghost

Well... could he have done his exercise during gym class? Like I do? - Gavzilla

Maybe...it's possible. Anyway, so yeah folks...this is where the Double in Double Network takes over. From here to the last day, we will no longer be showing this story in the POV of Lan Hikari and Megaman as main characters. If you've been paying attention to the series, you know who is coming up next! - Ghost

Um... Me and an Evil Mettaur? - Gavzilla

No...that Mettuar died with his friends in Chp 1 and have already been defeated for their Reflect chips. It's...I'm not telling because it's obvious. - Ghost

Wait... you... you killed Joe? WHY! - *A Wild- OH YOU GET THE POINT!* - Gavzilla

BYE GAV! Quick...Joe take his spot in the commentary. See you all next week as we join Mayl and Roll. Gav is now replaced by Joe the Mettuar! - Ghost

Met? - Joe

* * *

Update: Monday

Oh, the Double Network Series has it's own individual picture now. This took me a little time to create (Microsoft Paint is a pain!), but it was worth it. So, any story with this picture is part of the DN Series. There are currently only three stories in it so far. The prototype for this cover art is my current profile picture. Design of it is mine but the original design of Megaman. EXE and Roll. EXE belongs to whoever made it...Capcom, maybe? Let's just go with the company since I don't know all the art directors for the Battle Network Series.

Also, how many people would want me to make a forum for the DN Series? Just a thought so no poll. I'm trying to figure out whether guests can participate too, because I know that you guys and girls at least can't vote in any polls I put up. (I'm looking out for you three and anymore who aren't reviewing! Yep, I actually pay attention to every review I get. I don't always respond, but if you have questions I typically do unless they are going to be answered later on.) PMs and reviews are fine.

Oh, I'm still tied in the Let's Play Poll...


	10. Chapter 9

**Day 6 Part 1 - Back in Black**

Mayl was surprised when Dr. Hikari had called her the next day. She knew the doctor had gotten upset when he heard his son had unexpectedly run off. He was even more distressed when he heard Lan had bruised Dex's rib. But the problem wasn't that Lan had acted very out of character; no the problem was that he hadn't come home last night. Megaman hadn't been seen either.

Mayl sighed as she entered the big science building. She remembered when she and Lan had rushed in Roll earlier that year to figure out why her emotion program burned out. Turned out, she was an ex-SciLab scientist's secret project known as a Soul Navi. Roll was the first and only navi to understand human emotions so well that she could completely emulate them. She was ultimately the first artificial human created in the cyber world. Ever since knowing that fact, Mayl and Roll had strengthened their friendship. She knew they would be nowhere close to that of Lan's and Megaman's. But they could try.

A few weeks after they had started dating, upon her request, Lan promised to teach her how to be a better net battler. She was actually getting good under his guidance. She remembered that Lan had promised her a match a month from her latest lesson with him. But…she never got it. Now, she feared she never would.

No matter how many times she tried to forget, she couldn't shake off the feeling those eyes gave her. Lan's eyes, normally filled with mischief and warmth, were now cold and chaotic. She shivered as her mind started to dwell on them. What had happened to him? Did it have anything to do with that program he was working on?

The elevator dinged. Mayl got in and pressed the button for Dr. Hikari's floor. She could only hope that he would have some kind of answer.

* * *

Dr. Hikari could handle stress. That was part of what being a scientist was all about. When deadlines were coming and huge questions still haunted his mind, he would just have to buckle down and think on how to solve them. But, he couldn't handle the stress his son gave him.

Lan had constantly been worrying him ever since the 5th grade. He never would have imagined that his son would become a world hero and a famous net battler; but even under all the fame, he was still his son. And now with trouble sneaking up again on the Hikaris, Yuchiro wasn't sure how to respond to Lan's recent outbursts.

He had never really been a violent child nor had he seemed to hate his work at SciLab until last week. He laughed as he remembered coming into his son's room one night to check on him and found him sleeping on his keyboard. Luckily, he seemed to hit all the keys at once so no damage was done to the code. But the events of yesterday still haunted his mind. Why had Lan done a complete 180? When he heard that Lan actually attacked Dex, he was shocked. Lan had never acted this way before; why was he now?

He looked back at the codes that Lan hadn't finished. Since Lan was only double checking his work, Megaman seemed as if he was doing his work in secret from Lan because he was already done. However, instead of coming to the doctor, he wrote down his criticisms of the code using little notes.

They reported that nothing was wrong except for one section. He wrote a note saying that this code wasn't in the main blueprint he was given; but every time he tried to delete it, it would just come back. It said he suspected that this was the downloaded piece and would need to check with Dr. Hikari later, but obviously his son didn't have a chance.

He put his head in one of his hands. _'What happened to you Lan?'_

* * *

Mayl had been disappointed when she saw Dr. Hikari looking just as puzzled as she was. To say that seeing the smartest man in the room confused greatly concerned her was an understatement. But just as she was going to leave, the elevator dinged. She and the doctor turned to see a young man with black and white hair walk through. Even despite most of them changing their outfits—even Lan had dropped the vest for an orange windbreaker, a blue t-shirt, and loose pants—he had decided to keep his outfit the same. Chaud. What was he doing here?

"Dr. Hikari, is it true? Is Lan really gone?" he asked.

"It's true, Chaud. No one has any idea where he could have gone." The doctor breathed.

"Shoot, I was hoping that it wasn't. That meant…"

"Meant what?" Mayl asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, rumors had it that a navi was taking several trips into to Undernet. Many that saw the navi claimed it was Megaman. But they couldn't be too sure." Protoman stated from his PET.

"Wait! Mega told me that Lan had him running into the Undernet a lot recently. He said Lan was looking for something, but he couldn't tell what it was!" Roll said.

"What, you said the Undernet?" the doctor asked the pink navi.

"Yeah. Mega said that he was going a lot deeper than anyone else had. Some kind of route Lan had found. Like I said, Mega couldn't get much info out of Lan."

"This is bad. Very bad," both teens turned their heads to the doctor, "Well, as Lan may have told you Chaud—sorry Mayl—the Undernet was used to create to house the Forbidden Program. But that's not the only thing it held. Deep in the Undernet, at its basement level, is the Control Program. It allowed the Forbidden Program's power to be more easily contained and hidden. Without that program, the Net would have been frozen over a long time ago."

"The Forbidden Program was that powerful?" Mayl asked.

"Yes. The SciLab scientists that created it were desperate for a way to stop Alpha. It seemed like the only way. Without the Forbidden Program, the Control Program is pretty much useless…unless someone knows how to reprogram it.

"If reprogramed, the Control Program can actually amplify one's power several times over. But it's risky; when the program is run it will look for something to draw power from. The effects of that are uncertain.

"If Lan went looking for that program, just imagine how much more powerful he and Megaman would be. Why even Bass would have trouble coming close to scratching him. But, I don't know where it would get its power source from. It may be able to channel the power from the Net or Megaman and Lan themselves."

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Just before Chaud was about to speak, the alarms of SciLab went off. Dr. Hikari's computer screen turned on. The computer started opening up pages by itself.

"Someone is trying to hack into my computer!" the doctor said as he quickly tried to cut off the hacker, but the speed of the hack was incredible. He reached down to pull the plug of his computer when he saw something flicker. He gave it one more second before he saw the object flash again, it was a navi! Finally, the invisibility fell and Megaman appeared.

The normally blue navi was dressed in a deep black body suit and his emblem had changed colors from red and yellow to black and silver. The only thing that remained unchanged about him was his green eyes. But they seemed paler than usually. Almost ghostlike. The navi gasped when he realized that he could be seen and quickly tried to finish getting the information he needed.

Realizing their chance, Mayl and Chuad both jacked their navis into the computer. If they could help it, Megaman was not getting away.

* * *

Megaman quickly grabbed a file from the computer and then tried to make a run for it. However, Dr. Hikari had blocked him from leaving with a firewall. He wouldn't be able to jack out now. Megaman honestly looked scared. He could have sworn that he had seen Mayl when he entered his father's computer through the screen.

He didn't want to fight her. Anyone but her. He knew he was late by Lan's watch. Please anyone don't let ask Lan ask him what was the hold up. Please don't let Lan see what was going on!

The memory of the shadow Roll being killed so violently still haunted his memory. He couldn't let Lan kill her. He activated his buster and tried shooting at the firewall. When the attacks failed, he began looking around the room, trying not to pay attention to the advancing Protoman and Roll. He just had to find the portal he had jumped in from. The firewall prevented him from jacking out, but the links were still open.

He really had to suggest to his dad to cut the link from the SciLab network to his computer. It was too easy to get in. Add an Invis chip and he should have been golden…except for the fact that his father had moved around his program. He had found his side of the code, but he needed his father's own too. But now that he had the needed data, well…he could just feel Lan's eyes on him.

"Megaman! What's going on?" a voice said coldly. Lan.

Roll stopped walking towards the black navi. She had barely convinced Protoman not to rush him. She didn't want to provoke him just in case he had been changed too. Obviously, he hadn't been except for his body suit. He had refused to meet her eyes and was instead looking at the portal link to her right. He had been looking for an escape route. He wasn't here to fight.

"Nothing! Just took a little long to find the data!" Megaman said, hoping Lan would buy it. It was the truth after all.

But luck hated Megaman and his "NetOp" turned to see both Protoman and Roll, "You seem to be in a little trouble Megaman."

"No, it's fine really. Just give me an Area Steal and I'll be fine."

"I don't think so. Spreader. Triple Download. Attack +30. Download. Don't mess this up and fire on my command." Lan said.

Megaman's hands formed the Hyper Burst Program Advance. He pointed the weapon at the ground. He wasn't going to hit his friends. Not while he still could get around loopholes in Lan's speech.

"Oh for the love of…point the weapon at them! Remember when I said don't mess up, that included missing!" Lan yelled through the intercom.

Megaman gritted his teeth. He looked up to see Protoman ready his shield. But Roll didn't have a guard. Did Mayl bring chips with her? What if he managed to somehow delete her? Their advances had been getting weaker, but it still didn't mean that it wasn't powerful.

"Nnn…" He tried to say and the electricity rippled through his body. Curse this program that made him unable to disobey! "AGGHHH!"

"Now that you remember your limitations, do as I say and fire the advance now."

"Sorry." Megaman said weakly as pointed the Hyper Burst. He off centered it a bit so that he would stand a better chance of hitting Protoman. He was the one with the shield after all. As he fired, Roll and Protman tried to dodge the attack. Like Megaman suspected, Protoman took most of the damage but he had still managed to hit Roll. And that tore him apart on the inside.

As the two navis got up, Megaman bolted for the link. He could still end this fight by leaving. But just when he was a few feet away, he felt himself being ejected out of his body. He must have somehow synced with Lan after that last attack. And now, Lan was fighting.

Megaman watched in horror as Lan turned around. His red eyes had replaced Megaman's normal green.

"Now, we can have some fun." 'Megaman' said.

* * *

Roll knew something was wrong as soon as his eyes changed color. From the audible gasp of Mayl, she guessed it was the same color as Lan's. But Megaman never sounded this cruel before. It didn't even match the sadistic voice of Dark Mega. Sure it was his voice, but it was like he wasn't talking. Was it…

"No way, Lan?!" Roll asked.

"You know Roll, you're a little too smart for your own good." Lan sneered at her.

"How did he? I mean that isn't possible!" Chaud yelled.

"Even the Control Program can't do that! The only thing that might be able to is the…" the dots began to connect in the doctor's head. The Sync Program! That was the only thing that could send Lan into the cyber world to possess Megaman's body. But, the program was made to help Full Synchro abilities. Not to allow the NetOp to take over the navi. Was this part of the downloaded material?

"Shocked? I was too when I discovered just how easily I can push him out. All it takes is a little Full Synchro. But I'm afraid, that you'll have to go bye bye now. I have many important things to do and you are just in my way. Triple M-Cannon! Giga Cannon 3!" Lan formed the massive cannon and fired.

Due to their shock, the navis had been caught off guard and took major damage. When they got to their feet and the smoke cleared, Lan had disappeared. This fight was over.

* * *

After the fight, Chuad left to repair Protoman from the damage he took. Which left Dr. Hikari and Mayl alone; Roll was being repaired by the doctor. He worked in silence as he was combining through Lan's unfinished code. It was clear to him that the part Megaman found was actually the downloaded material. But the only thing he could tell was that it was a partner program to the one in Lan's. It needed another half to listen to before it could take effect.

The only problem was that before he left first left SciLab, Lan seemed to have scrambled the third of the program he had left. Now Dr. Hikari was trying to put back the pieces and see the real issue before it was too late.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hikari," Mayl started politely, "What's taking so long? Normally the PET is done with the restoration by now."

"I'm also updating Roll at the same time. I thought it might come in handy for later." The doctor said as he returned back to his work. After discovering Roll's true identity, Dr. Itumi had shared a few files with Dr. Hikari. One of them was an update file to Roll's systems. Her creator never thought of Roll as a fighter, her personality never fit it. But she knew that Roll would need help if anyone ever found out about her true purpose as a soul navi; well things could turn sour for the pink navi. However, she couldn't exactly get it to work.

After seeing it, Dr. Hikari had managed to tweak it. He knew that her creator had wanted to give it to her on her birthday, but desperate times called for early birthday presents. They were very few people who could help his son now, and two of those few were in his office right now.

* * *

NO! Please! Not this chapter... PLEASE! - A Begging Gavzilla

Met? - Joe

NO! JOE COVER YOUR EYES! - Gavzilla

Joe, I thought you said you weren't coming back? Something about me not paying enough in bug frags… Ah well. If you guys can't tell, Gav has a lot to say about Day 6. Maybe not this particular part...but he has a lot to say. Anyway, in the original version of DN, Roll was human and I admit to be watching Stream and Beast...which has Roll's character all over the place. So now ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn because Gav is about to go crazy! - Ghost

*AHEM!* *AHEM!* - Gavzilla

WTF! GHOST! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ARE A FANTASTIC AUTHOR! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ROLL SUCH A LOVE STRUCK B****! I DON'T GET IT! You make her seem so obsessed over Megaman! All she does is NAG NAG NAG! Everything she says in some way, shape, or form has to deal with Megaman! SHE HAS NOTHING INTERESTING TO SAY! FIX IT! NOW!

(Gavilla. EXE has crashed due to overheating of anger)

Folks, that was his message to me from Day 6 to Day 9. Be glad for this because even I had to admit that it was pretty bad. If you've ever seen Roll in Stream or Beast, I suggest you don't. It leads into the reason why the anime is my least favorite of the three genres. Roll really is a lovestruck idiot who does nothing but imagine herself as Megaman's wife for those seasons...it's actually annoying (Rockman Beast...I'm glaring at you...seriously, Roll was a decent character in Rockman. EXE and Axess and then for the rest of the series she was just made terrible, to me...it was really trying to push for a more comedic effect and unfortunately Roll was nerfed because of it...). - Ghost

Met? MET! - Joe

It's okay Joe...this is the good version. Which mean Roll will still be a lovable character who doesn't annoy you. Also don't worry about Gav. Just poke him with your pickaxe a couple of times. He'll wake up. Anyway, see you guys next week for more Day 6! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Wednesday

Okay, wow, I have to make a lot more notes that I thought I would. Ah well, I would just like to say that you to everyone who has reviewed. Um...just saying, Double Network: Dark World is official my second most reviewed story and my most viewed Megaman story. Seeing as how my other two stories that are ahead of this are Percy Jackson and the Olympian Stories, I'm so happy this series is making it up there! Anyway, just some thanks from me.

Oh, the Megaman Double Network Forum is officially up! So for polls regarding the series, they will be placed there and you guys are no longer restricted to that of comments and PMs if you want to reach me regarding the series! (forum/Megaman-Double-Network-Series/144262/)

Also, you guys liking the commentary? Yes...no...maybe so? Poll in the forum...


	11. Chapter 10

**Day 6 Part 2 - Death By Scorn**

"This week really is just full of surprises huh." Roll said sadly as she walked through ACDC Area 2. After they got back from SciLab, Mayl had received an email from Chaud of all people to come to ACDC Area 3. Mayl had no idea how he got her address, but the email said that he really needed to speak with them and that she needed to get Roll to ACDC Area 3.

"Yeah, it is." Mayl agreed.

"Hey, we're going to get them back."

"How did you…?"

"Because I know you, Mayl. I'm worried about Mega and Lan too. But we've got to believe that there is some way to get them back. Otherwise we've already lost them."

"Now, we're did you learn to be so wise."

"I don't know? Maybe from a movie or something." Roll joked. Mayl cracked a smile at her navi's enthusiasm. Roll knew her maybe even better than she knew herself. She knew that she was thinking about Lan, probably because she too was thinking about Megaman. But she was right. They were going to come back to them.

* * *

"Alright Chaud, just what is this about?" Mayl asked. Protoman had been hanging around the beginning section of ACDC Area 3, so he had been easy for the pink navi to find.

"I came to talk about what happened today at SciLab. I have to admit, I wasn't even close to being impressed with your performance. The girlfriend of the famous Lan Hikari and you didn't even put up a fight." Chaud jeered.

Mayl felt her face heat up, "Like you were any better Mr. Official! I remember Lan defeating both of us!"

"Hmph! He merely caught me off guard. Well the point is, I'm her to tell you to back off. Just go on, sit in your room, and wait for the rest of us to get Lan back. You'll only get in the way, Mayl. It's for everyone's best interest," he said.

Mayl felt her knuckles turn white. Did he really have to point that? It was bad enough that she knew that she had failed to help Lan, but did he really have to be so cold about it?

"No…"

"What was that?"

"No! I'm through with the useless one! I don't care who I need to beat! I'm saving Lan and no one's going to stop me! Roll!"

"Wait, Mayl! He's pulling you into his trap. He wants us to fight!" her navi warned. She didn't stand a chance against Protoman. He had several years of experience battling against the top fighting navis ever created, including Megaman. She had no experience fighting any navis with the exception of those in the Hawk Tournament and very limited virus busting experience. She would get deleted faster than she could say "Opps?"

Mayl gritted her teeth. Roll was right. Chaud was merely baiting her to attack. But why?

"Heh. HA HA HA!" Protoman laughed in a disturbing out of character moment.

"Protoman?" Roll asked, freaked out by the navi's sudden outburst.

"I just find it funny that out of every navi Megaman could have taken, he decided to make you his girlfriend!" Roll felt her face heat up as the navi continued, "I mean. You can barely fight! The only thing you're good for is to be kidnapped and save by your dear Mega. But what will you do now little pink one?"

Roll could feel something inside of her breaking. No, not again. This was exactly what had happened several years ago. But this time, the meaning behind the words was never so blatant. She couldn't save Mega. She would just have to watch from the sidelines as Megaman did whatever Lan commanded him to. Roll closed her eyes, trying not to let tears fall.

"Why you…Chaud tell your navi to shut up!" Mayl snarled, "Come on, Roll! We don't need to here this." Mayl tried to keep her own emotions down; though she knew the next time she saw that black and white skunk that she was going to smack him upside the head. How dare Protoman insult Roll! It wasn't her fault that she wasn't designed to be a fighter!

"Oh, but I'm afraid you do." Chaud said as he pressed a button.

"Huh? Chaud what are you doing?!" Mayl said as a firewall surrounded them.

"He's gone, Roll. He's not coming back. I wonder what he thinks of you now. Perhaps he regrets his decision. Maybe he wishes that he had a girlfriend who could actually fight. Who could take on Lan and save him from his grasp. But no, all he has is you. Worthless, little you." Protoman continued.

That did it. Roll felt her hurt and rage inside of her build up, "Shut up…" she mumbled.

"What was that, lame one?" the red navi asked as he walked closer to her the pink navi.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Roll's eyes snapped open. She reared her head back and used her Roll Flash on Protoman. The red navi wasn't expecting an attack and was flung back by the force of her attack. When he looked back at the pink navi, he saw a completely new person…an angry person,

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I know I'm useless! Do you know what it's like for me!? Every time the world's in danger, I have to sit back and watch Mega risk his life for me and every single navi and human alive! Don't you think I feel terrible knowing that I'm incapable of helping anyone?!"

Protoman backed up as he got on his feet. He had been told to make the navi emotional. He hadn't known that doing so would cause her to go cataclysmic.

"So, thanks for reminding me of limits you jerk! As if my day wasn't crappy enough!" then she did something really abnormal for her. Roll activated her bow and fired a Roll Arrow straight at Protoman. The arrow flew faster than it ever had before.

Luckily, he was able to deflect the shot using her shield. However, something peculiar happened. Normally, contact with one of Roll's arrow would disrupt the download sequence and cause any chips that had been given to the navi to become used whether or not the navi activated them or not. Since Chaud hadn't downloaded any chips yet, this effect was null and void; but then Protoman looked at his shield. It had been cracked! Even Megaman's buster couldn't do that.

As he looked back up at the pink one, he saw her charge up another shot. Maybe angering the navi was a bad idea. Roll thought she heard her operator's voice, but she just wasn't sure. She couldn't really hear much right now except Protoman's insults replay over and over again.

_"…all he has is you. Worthless, little you." _She let her rage and hurt take over as she fired.

"Mayl! Call off your navi!"

"I'm trying! She can't hear me! Why'd you have to upset her like that?!" Mayl growled before she turned her attention, "Roll, snap out of it! You don't need to fight him!"

Protoman put his shield up once more as she fired upon him again. One more shot and it was going to break! Where did she get this power from? Her green eyes were glazed over.

Something told him that even she wasn't completely sure what she doing anymore. She was blinded by emotion, but how?! All navis were supposed to shut down once they got this emotional!

"That's it! Protoman, put her down! Long Blade! Download!" Roll was going out of control. He wasn't about to be humiliated by some emotional insecure navi just because she belonged to Lan's girlfriend. Even if he was the one who told Protoman to upset the navi, he was only doing what he was told. And now, he was going to fix his mess…by putting out the fire he had created.

"What?! Chaud, are you insane?! Protoman could delete her!" Mayl screamed.

"That's the point. I don't know why she's not shutting down. But I'm going to make sure she does. This kind of problem needs to be taken to SciLab immediately."

"Hyaa!" Protman yelled as he slashed down at the navi. Clouded judgment or not, the pink navi's agility definitely made her an annoying opponent. Roll nimbly jumped away and tried to summon a Mettuar. After a second of nothing happening, she realized that she couldn't!

Her eyes blinked a few times. Her emotional levels were beginning to simmer down a few notches as she tried to think through this. However, before she had the opportunity, Protoman slashed again.

Roll, finally thinking clearly, suddenly realized that she had marked herself as a target to Protoman. She once again jumped away from the attack and turned to run back into ACDC Area 1 when she remembered that Chaud's firewall was up.

"You're not getting away Roll! You need to be taken to SciLab were you won't be able to hurt anyone!" Protoman chided.

"What makes you think I would hurt anyone? I didn't mean to fire at you!" Roll responded, though part of her really enjoyed standing up to the navi that hurt her so badly.

"Huh, tell that to…"

"Trumpy! Blinder! Download!" Mayl said. She had had enough of Protoman's mouth for one day. A yellow horn-type virus appeared in front of Protoman and started blasting its horrible song into his ears. A bright light flashed in the area and the red navi staggered back.

"Roll! Are you okay?" Mayl asked.

"Yeah, I think. What just happened?"

"You got mad and fired on Protoman. It's okay though; I would have too if someone was being that mean. But we have a problem. With this firewall up, I can't jack you out." Mayl opened her hand. All she had was some recovery chips and a few fire chips. She had never gone to Higsby's over the summer because Lan had promised that they would go together. How was she going to get Roll out of this? They couldn't fight Protoman!

"Wide Blade! Download!" Chaud retaliated. Protman's vision returned and he slashed the virus, deleting it quickly.

Seeing that her only way out was by defeating Protoman, she fired her arrows at him. Her attack missed as Protoman surged forward and slashed at her. Roll tried to perform her Roll Dance, but soon realized that she couldn't do that either. Roll fell to the ground as the blade cut her. She slowly got back up to her feet as Mayl downloaded a Recovery 120 chip.

"This is it Protoman! Take her down now! Program Advance! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Life Sword!" Chuad yelled as Protoman rushed her with the powerful blade. Roll squeezed her eyes shut. This was it.

"Roll! NO!"

* * *

Gav? Gavzilla? Hey Joe, can you poke him for me? - Ghost

Met! - Joe

Huh, you've already tried that...well everyone, he's still out, so I'll lead the commentary. Wait, I've got total control! HAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* I've really got to stop doing that. Anyway, out of all the days, Day 6 was the hardest to actually make. There were so many hiccups here and there and a lot of conversation between Gavilla and I about how to change it. These were a majority of the problems:

1) Roll was human. By this, I gave here a pretty bad desire to become too independent (kinda over exaggerated from what was said in MMBN 4...). No matter how much we view Roll, she's not going to be nearly as strong as Megaman or any other navi. That's where the anime screws up. Roll may have the heart of a fighter, but she's not one and rather needs speed and tactics to take out tougher opponents. I blame Rockman. EXE/ NT Warrior for this. Although it's my favorite of season of the entire series, it has Roll as a competent fighter (does anyone remember that episode when Colorman went bye bye?), which in the games she isn't (you can only fight here in one game. And from what I've seen, if you stay in the back or middle row, you'll be completely safe)...which causes me to confuse characters when writing. I'm a video game writer for the Megaman series which means I need to disregard as much context from the anime and manga as possible, so doing both genres of the series causes me extreme character confusion.

2)Well...maybe I should reserve this for next chapter...it would almost be like a spoiler.

3)At times when I wrote Roll segments, I almost forgot Mayl existed. In the original documents, she really didn't do much without Roll's okay. Weird right?

Well, I guess that cuts it for me...I don't really have too many jokes. Plus you know, Roll's about to be deleted and Mayl's going to need a new navi. *Sigh* Just when I thought Chaud had stopped being a jerk. Anyway, see ya! - Ghost

I'M BACK! - Gavzilla

* * *

Update: Friday

*Ghost walks to his computer and drops everything when he see the comment total* Um guys...you have officially made this story my most reviewed piece on Fanfiction! THANK YOU ALL A LOT! Wow...I'm so happy. I had no idea that an evil Lan was so requested and that many people actually agreed with my comments about anime Roll (for everyone worried, don't worry this is game Roll-aka the not annoying one. Manga Roll is okay too).

But just to clear up a couple of things, I'm a Battle Network writer; not a Rockman. EXE/ Megaman NT Warrior writer. Characterization and events in those series, they don't exist to me (do I know they happened, yes; am I'm willing to talk about them, sure. Do I think they make any sense? Well...um...themangaiswhattheanimeshouldhavebeen.. .I'm done!). Well, I guess I'll answer some of the guest comments...

To Guest : Nope, Roll is her game canon self. So to you and everyone else who shares the sentiments of anime Roll and Mayl being ineffecitve and annoying as characters (seriously, why did they feel the need to mess them up after Axess), please thank Gavzilla. He caught me when I was on my anime buzz and immediately told me to fix it.

To zelrof: Stick around for a day or two, you may just find your wish is fulfilled.

To Nesis: Nope sorry, can't delete them. One, Chaud knows Protoman's code so he would just rebuild him in about a day. Two, and I may state this later, I don't remember, but this series is running canon with the Battle Network series. In other words, if you've seen the BN Series ending at the end of MMBN 6, you already know who can die and who can't. Same rules applied if you also grabbed all off Lan's diaries entries in Starforce 2 (yes, I take the whole following canon story line seriously and will not be doing away with stuff unless I have a logical reason). To answer your other question, like I told zelrof, stick around for a bit. And finally, don't worry about the completion factor. I don't start any story that I have no intentions of completing (that's why projects like the DN Series take a while). I know how it feels to read a really good story and then realize that its one of those that's actually incomplete. So no worries, DN: Dark World will be completed.

To Empress Roll: Wow...I didn't think about that. Um...well dang it. *Sigh* Anyway, you'll see later why it's really hard for me to actually do that. It's a bit more complicated than that. Oh by the way, before I forget again, your name is a nice NT Warrior reference. Yes, I keep I forgetting to say that, but now I have. And yes, I'll take a guess. It's that episode when Roll and Mayl have to find those navis that are stuck in that gladiator style arcade game right? Doesn't Bass pop up in that episode too? I forget. The series kinda blurs together to me in some places.

To Guest (I'm assuming this is two different people, sorry if I'm wrong): Sorry, but Mayl and Roll go in my do not kill box. Check my comment to Nesis for reasoning.

Oh, for people slightly confused about what Roll meant by her incident several years ago...go read _You're Not Alone _and _You Knew_. Those are the two prequels to this story.

And I believe that takes care of questions...anyway, thank you all so much for all the support. Remember this is a forum up so you can also talk there as well! (forum/Megaman-Double-Network-Series/144262/) put fanfiction in front of it.

Oh, and please vote in the Let's Play poll...otherwise I'll have to make a random number generator to decide which game I play. The poll is on my profile. Guests can vote in the reviews since unfortunately you need a Fanfiction account to actually vote or PM me.

Wow...these additional author's notes are getting longer and longer. Um...see you guys, Friday!


	12. Chapter 11

**Day 6 Part 3 - Pyra**

At that moment, Mayl didn't even know what she had pressed on her PET. During the battle, her PET had opened a weird window. She had no idea what was in it, but there was only one option on it. When Protoman lunged for her navi, she pressed it.

Roll eyes snapped open. Protoman was coming for her. A sudden calm came about her, "Blaze Circle!"

Fire suddenly surrounded the pink navi, making her inaccessible to attack. The fire was weak, but it was enough to make the red navi lose his focus and waste his attack. When the flames died down, her body suit had changed colors from its normal pink to a fiery red.

"Roll! What happened to you?!" Mayl asked in awe.

"I don't know? I just did stuff! What did you do?!" the navi looked at her appearance shocked.

"Lucky shot." Chaud growled, "Protoman."

Protoman drew his cyber sword and once again rushed the navi. Roll quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. Protoman wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for the same attack twice in a row. Even with her new powers, she wasn't going to be able to defeat him in an outright brawl.

What would distract him long enough for Roll to get off an attack? Wait, he believed that she was a weak nobody. While the thought completely demoralized her, she realized that his mentality would be the only way she was going to win this fight.

"Roll Arrow!" She sent off another of her heart capped weapons at the red navi. Protoman drew his shield but forgot one little fact; it was still damaged from the first onslaught! The arrow of the arrows broke his shield and struck him.

Roll gaped as she saw the navi move back. Number one, when did her arrows become break element? Number two, when did they start getting that fast? Roll shook her head; she would have time to think about that later. She took aim again, charged, and fired again. She just needed to keep him thinking that she was being repetitive.

"Roll! What are you doing?! We need to get you out of there before he deletes you!" Mayl whispered quickly.

"I know, I have a plan. I just need you to trust me. Do you have our back up plan?"

"Um, yeah. But I really don't think we should be tempting fate with this."

"Do you trust your best friend?"

"Completely."

"Okay, then be ready to activate it on my mark."

She focused her attention back on the navi. She needed to be ready for whatever happened next. The red navi once again ran for her with his cyber sword.

"Blaze Circle!" She yelled as her protective flames surrounded her once again, "Now, Mayl!

"Let's finish this fight, Protoman! Program Advance! Fire Sword! Aqua Sword! Elec Sword! Bamboo Sword! Element Sword!"

"No, you don't." Mayl readied the first combo that Lan had taught her, just in case she ever got in a pinch when he wasn't around, "Program Advance! Anti-Sword! Anti-Recovery! Anti-Damage! Bodyguard!"

As Protoman, not fooled by the same attack, ran though the fire and slashed; Roll's spot was replaced by a dummy doll. She jumped up into the air and proceeded to fire ten shurikens at the red navi. Protoman wasn't expecting such an attack and took each strike dead on. As she landed back on the ground, Roll couldn't help but smirk. Despite not really fighting she had to admit, on some insane level, this was actually kind of fun.

The firewall went down as Protoman slowly got back up to his feet. He had to admit, it had been a good move, "Well, well. Someone has learned well." He then jacked out of the network.

"Good job, Mayl. You passed the test." Chaud said.

"What? What test?" the red haired teen asked.

"I guess I should explain from here." A voice said.

"Dr. Hikari!"

"Hello again, Mayl, Roll. I can take it from here, Chaud," he said before the dismissed teen left, "I'm sorry for what just happen Roll. This whole wasn't meant to hurt you, but we had to push your buttons a bit to see if this would even work. Yes, this was all a test. You two already have a high sync level, it'll probably only be a while before you begin to take on Full Synchro. You already know that Megaman has been able to use abilities such as Double Soul and the Cross System. So far, he is the only navi able to do so.

"But he's not the only special navi in this world. When Dr. Itumi created you Roll, she knew that you battle skills were limited. That's why you're so quick. It was the only the only way she knew how to protect you. As a backup plan design, she put in place a method for you to gain more defensive capabilities, Merge. BAT. But she could never figure out how to make the code work. After you were told the truth about your origins, she gave me the code. It took a while, but I had managed to tweak it enough so that it worked.

"As you may have noticed, your arrows are faster and are even break element now. Their download disruption abilities have been kept in place, but you may have noticed that your virus summoning and Roll Dance abilities are gone. It was unfortunate that this program had to work as a give and take one. However, you do have a new ability. I like to call it a Merge. The form you're in right now is called the Pyra Merge. It allows you to use fire to cut yourself off from enemies. It's not a powerful shield, but it's good to at least keep your enemies on their toes.

"As you and Mayl fight, you may acquire other merges. However, it seems as though the program is only designed to activate whenever you in a case of distress, almost like the human's body flight or fight reaction. That's why Protoman had to jeer you on so; once again I'm sorry about that. However, once you discover a merge, you'll be able to use it at will. I hope you'll use this ability well."

"Dr. Hikari. I don't know what to say." Mayl said as the merge logged itself in the PET's memory and the window closed.

"Just tell me that you'll save my son. That's all the payment I could ever want."

"We'll do it!" both operator and navi said.

"Thank you. You know, my sons made a wise choice in dating you two, both of you."

* * *

"Mr. Robinson," the mechanized voice said, "I'm afraid I have no need for your services anymore."

"What about our deal? What about my daughter?!" Jason yelled into his PET. His body went cold. He couldn't just back out of this deal now. Not while he still had her! It told him it would give her back to him!

"Oh yes, she would like to speak with you." The voice said. The line went dead for a while. For fifteen painful seconds, all Jason heard was the sound of static. Suddenly the video scene—which was normally blank—showed a young woman, only about eighteen, with red hair and…red eyes?

"Hello, father," Saria Robinson said, "I guess you've heard the news."

"Saria, are you okay? What happened to your eyes? They're red."

"Just a little experiment I'm trying. Anyway, I'm afraid I can't stay long. World to conquer you know." Saria's face turned into a scowl and she ended the call.

Jason stared at his PET for a while. No…what happened to her. It was that voice's fault. He knew. But he couldn't do anything about it. And that was what hurt the most. It took a while for him to realize that Tox had been trying to get his attention, "Jason?"

"He, she, it. I don't care. It's done something to Saria. It's done something to my little girl!" Jason yelled.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! If I had just grabbed like that program like I was supposed to none of this would have happened. Shoot, if I had just done my job to begin with we wouldn't even be in this mess. I'm so stupid!" she cursed. It took her a while to regain her composure, "But I think I've got so good news."

Jason gave the navi a second look, "I figured out what the programs that I downloaded into the SciLab project were. But we need to go see Dr. Hikari right away."

"What? How did you…I thought they were deleted after you received them?"

"I uh…I may have used some of my data to restore the email's components."

"Tox! Are you crazy! Don't you know how dangerous that was? You could've been…"

"Deleted. I know. But I just thought I had to do something to save Saria. The programs are completely pure because they have some of me in them, but I think that the doctor should be able to make sense of them if we let him scan my code so that he can ignore it."

Jason let go a breath, "You're really something Tox. Either way, thank you. I cannot thank you enough. We'll head out first thing in the morning. Now get some rest, you'll need it to recover some of your strength."

"Okay. I will." The purple navi yawned and went into sleep mode.

* * *

*walks around dark studio* Stupid power outages. *lights come back on* Finally, got the circuit breaker back on. Gav?! - Ghost

*crickets*

Huh, must have left when the power went out. Well, I guess it's on me again! So item 2 from last week is what I'll be talking about today. Originally, well, Roll had Change. BAT. Which meant that she would have Style Changes. Idea seems cool at first, but then you have to consider what kind of position that puts Roll in.

She's not a brawler, no matter who wants her to be. Thus she was given Merge. BAT (at least that's what I think I called it) instead. It's a defensive program. So in the end, Roll gets a brand new power and Tox and Jason (who have popped back in out of nowhere) now have information...hmm...what happened to Lan?

Wait...what happened to Joe? *Looks outside to see a Spikey deleting Joe* Oh, this is going to be hard to explain next week. Anyway, see you guys later on Day 7!

* * *

Update: Monday

Yes, I know that the form itself is a little underwhelming in terms of design but I was out of idea about how to customize her at the time I wrote this (I don't mind ideas if you guys can think of better designs. Preferably leave a comment in the forum). Yep, this is all pre-recorded. That's why the commentary keeps on saying next week, I just forget to take those parts out; which is why I do the little update note at the bottom. Anyway, that's why the updating is so consistent.)

Empress Roll: I would love to talk to you about the whole PA thing...but I can't. There's a reason I'm doing it this way, but I can't say it without spoiling the story. Also, yeah I agree with you. The whole ending of the BN Series and Graveyard Area thing seemed like a massive cop-out to me (That's actually one of the major reasons I started writing DN). Fact for the Day: MMBN 6, especially the not-Japanese versions, are nerfed. MMBN6's coding showing that Dark Chips may have been planned to put into production but never followed upon. So, they were never put into the game. With the exception of probably the Bug Giga Chips (Bug Thunder and Bug Sword...yeah, we all know what you meant Capcom...)


	13. Chapter 12

**Day 7 Part 1 - It's A Wonderful Day In The Undernet**

"Are you sure this is the spot Protoman?" Chaud asked.

"This is where the informant said they were. Well, at least Megaman's body anyway." The red navi reported.

Yesterday, a few days after Roll started her training with the Merges, Protoman had been confronted by a navi who had seen a strangely familiar blue navi walking into the Undernet. The navi had seen the blue navi before, but never knew who he was. But he was a frequent visitor and that concerned him greatly. Anyone who ventured into the Undernet that many times had to be a shady guy right? He just knew he had to tell someone, so he put it on the BBS board and hoped someone would read it. Lucky for him, Protoman had.

Now, the red navi was walking around in Undernet 7. This was the deepest part of the Undernet that he knew of and he hadn't seen his blue rival anywhere. Despite getting off to a rough start with Megaman, Protoman had learned to value the blue navi as a good friend and as a worthy rival. He and Lan were the ones who taught him and Chaud how to work together as a true navi and NetOp team.

"Protoman, I think we were just being too optimistic. They're nowhere around here."

"You may be right." Protoman took one last look around before telling Chaud that he could jack him out. But at the last second, he heard a voice. It was weak, but it was definitely one he remembered.

"Protoman." Megaman said tiredly coming out of the shadows. His black suit had helped him blend in almost seamlessly with the darkness. Protoman wondered how long he had been there. The red navi made a mental note about Megaman's eyes. They seemed to be even more ghostlike than ever. It almost seemed as though his green irises were gone.

"Megaman!"

"Protoman…you need to delete me. Please…"

"What? Megaman?"

"No I don't have time to waste, please. If you wait, Lan will just wake up and take over me again. It's getting worse. He's beginning to be able to do it at will even without us being in Full Synchro. It's a little bit harder, but he's getting better. And as long I can't get this stupid program out of me, I'm no more than a servant to him!"

"Megaman…I'm sorry. But I won't do it." Protoman said strongly. Megaman had saved and spared his life more times than he could have ever remembered. To delete him now…that would be despicable. Plus, he would never be able to look at Roll or any of Megaman's friends ever again.

"Just what I was thinking. Megaman we can take you to Dr. Hikari. We can get you help."

"There is no help for me! Not until that blasted program is out of the PET! The program inside of me is connected to the one that's controlling Lan. I'm sure of it. And as long as we're stuck like this, he'll just control me again! Don't you think I've tried to get help?!" Megaman yelled.

He was just tired. Tired of being used. Tired that he couldn't see his friends. Tired of having to report to this twisted Lan. He just wanted his life back. He wanted his brother back. Was that so much to ask?

But just as he turned back to Protoman, the familiar out of body experience kicked in. Lan must have been watching and waiting to see how it all played out. Now, he was taking over and leaving Megaman to watch again.

* * *

To say that Mayl was surprised to see the female navi that caused this madness in the first place in back in SciLab again would be an understatement. To say that her navi wasn't extremely pissed at her is another. Lan and Megaman had told them that the SciLab break in was caused by a purple, female navi. Mayl quickly locked her PET so that Roll couldn't find her way out. Even though she was normally a timid navi, she didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

Today was Roll's birthday. She had intended to spend this day with Megaman after had promised her that he would take her out. She hadn't cried yet, but Mayl could just tell that she was hurting on the inside.

Dr. Hikari turned to the Mayl, "I called you here so that you can meet Mr. Robinson. He's got quite the interesting tale. But he and his navi managed to recover the two programs that were downloaded into the Sync Program."

"Hello." Mr. Robinson said. When Dr. Hikari told him that he had someone who could help, he had never imagined that the person was so…young. Then again, wasn't Lan a world hero by the fifth grade? He didn't know. However, he knew one thing; he would do whatever it took to get Saria back.

"Hi, I'm Mayl. I would introduce you to Roll, but she's a little upset right now. She's really missing her boyfriend right now. They're close."

Tox opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and told Dr. Hikari that the files she had was done transferring. Silently, she jacked out and went back to her PET.

"Well you're right. I definitely recognize the code that infected Megaman's system. This other program must be the one that is controlling Lan. It's going to take a while to actually figure out what it's supposed to do and decode it from Tox's own data, but I can at least tell it's a receiver of some sorts."

"I see. Well, if that's it I think we should take our leave. We have much work to do."

"Oh I see. Well, keep in touch, Jason."

"Wait…" a small voice said.

The man turned to his PET, "What is it Tox?"

"Can I talk to her? Mayl's navi, I mean."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've been her NetOp for a long time and I'm the only one who can ever talk to her when she's like this. You never really know what type of state she's in until it's too late." Mayl warned.

"Please…I just need to tell her something."

"The minute she starts to go crazy, you jack out alright."

* * *

_"Mega? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Lan. I thought you guys were meeting up with your dad to test some new Navi Cutomizer programs."_

_ "We were. Dad was in a meeting that was running late."_

_ "So, where's Lan? I thought he would be with Mayl."_

_ "I left him there. Dad should be out soon."_

_ "So then why are you here?"_

_ "Cause," he said, pulling her into his arms, "I'd rather be with you on your birthday."_

_ "How'd you…?"_

_ "I asked Mayl. She wasn't sure what to do for your birthday and she asked me."_

_ "You guys planning a party?"_

_ "I'm not telling. I'm just here to say Happy Birthday," he said right before he kissed her. After taking her breath away, he broke the kiss, "Oh, and I love you."_

Roll's eyes opened as she heard someone jack into her PET's homepage. When she realized that this person was the navi to break into SciLab some many days ago, she felt her temper flare.

The purple navi appeared in front of her, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what those programs would do. I was just following orders."

"Is that the best you can do? 'I'm sorry.' Sorry for all the pain you've caused to Dr. Hikari. To Mayl. TO ME!" Normally, she was a much more understanding and patient navi. Today however, her emotions were completely out of control. Roll shut her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in front of her, "Don't you know how much damage you've caused, you idiotic program!"

"ROLL!" Mayl scolded. It didn't matter how hurt she was, that was uncalled for. Roll of all people should now how it felt to be called just a program.

Roll froze. Had she really just said that? Weren't those the words that had caused her so much pain almost two years ago? "Tox," Roll started awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just having a really bad birthday."

Tox started fiddling with her hair again. Now she felt even guiltier. How many relationships would she poison before her life was over, "No, you're right! I am an idiotic program! I'm useless; I can't do anything right! You know I mucked up that mission here in SciLab. I was supposed to take the program, not upload anything into it! But I was tricked by some stupid email! And you know what, I've condemned more than just Megaman and Lan.

"I've damned Jason's daughter too! She got kidnapped by someone and it wouldn't let her go until we completed our job! And I screwed it up. I failed her."

"Tox…"

The purple navi turned around, "I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry of hurting everyone I try to help. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for hurting your NetOp and Lan's father. I'm sorry for everything! I'm poison in any relationship. It'll only be a matter of time before something bad happens to Jason…just like it did to her. It's all my fault. If only I had never told her to go to that Science Convention..."

Roll began to hate herself as she heard Tox beginning to cry. Before she could say anything, the purple navi jacked out. Leaving Roll in her PET pondering just what had she done.

* * *

Later that day, Mayl had gotten a call from Chaud telling her that he had just spoke to Megaman…and consequently fought with Lan. They were last seen hanging out in Undernet 7, but there was no telling just how long they would be there. He hadn't know why he told her, but he felt the need to at least keep them informed about Lan and Megaman. Of course, Mayl had immediately jacked Roll into the Net.

The pink navi had been silent since her conversation with Tox. She was only trying to be a good navi. Roll couldn't fault her for that. If something happened to Mayl, Megaman, or even Lan, she would do whatever it took to get them back.

Roll had gone to the Undernet before. Mega had always told her that he would take her once she and Mayl got better at their virus busting. She gulped before she passed through the red gates.

As she walked into Undernet 2, she noticed one thing. The area had been lit up. Unlike the dark demeanor of Undernet 1, the rest of the network was bright. It was almost as if the sun in the real world had been brought into the Undernet. In fact, it was getting pretty hard for her to see anything. As she walked, she noticed a Mr. Program walking around. She didn't even know that they came this far down.

"Oh dear. It's too bright down here. Can't see."

As she walked on, into the other area, she giggled to herself. One day when Megaman had come back from a computer panel, he was fuming about how strange and useless Mr. Programs could be. He started to recount the number times his mind had actually got screwed over because of them. Not only that, but they always had this constant habit of forgetting what exactly they were supposed to be doing during a time of crises. It had taken her quite a while to calm him down.

By the time she got to Undernet 5, Roll really couldn't see. It had gotten so bright. Her eyes stung as she tried to open them and immediately closed them back.

"It's no good Mayl! I can't see at all!" Roll failed to see a fireball heading straight towards her.

"Roll! I'm jacking you out!" and she escaped not a second too soon.

* * *

Roll's quick with those near miss deletes. - Ghost

Joe... WHY! - Gavzilla

You were the one who left the back door open when you left...I don't keep track of Mettuars. I don't have the bug frags for it. - Ghost

I THOUGHT WE WAS SMART ENOUGH! - Gavzilla (¬▂¬)

*Sigh* And there goes his grammar. Let's get this over with before he fills the whole place up with water. Anyway, so Megaman is struggling with Lan, Roll's having a terrible birthday, and Tox blames herself for everything. Thoughts? - Ghost

Joe... BACK DOOR! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! - Gavzilla (◣_◢)

Gosh darn it, "Mettuar Virus Chip...download" *a random mettuar appears*. There, happy? - Ghost

JOE! You lived! GHOST! LOOK! Joe deleted that spikey virus! YOU GO JOE! I knew you could do it! - Gavzilla

Met? - John

*Sigh* You think he would understand that Joe's from MMBN 6. So, John. How do like life in 2013? Better than...what year did BN3 come out again? - Ghost

Met! 2002! MET! - John

Now that he's here...Are you going to answer the question Gav? - Ghost

No... everything I complained about has been fixed. - HAPPY GAVZILLA! (∩_∩)

And here we go again….So folks, this chapter was supposed to re-incorporate Tox and Jason back into the story line. You get a little bit of foresight as to why they attack SciLab and discover that they're not really jerks...someone else is though. And who is that...it shall renamed unnamed… Well, see you next Friday guys and gals! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Friday

Let's Play poll closes on Friday! Still tied! Also, yes it did cross my mind that Thanksgiving is this week (I have been prone to posting extra stuff for certain holidays, special occasions, ec.) However, DN: DW will still come out on Friday. But I'll post up another MMBN Perspective Story on Thursday.

Empress Roll: There are different forms, but not all of them will be featured in DN: DW. Maybe Bass just said that just to get Megaman off his back for a while... and alright, I will!


	14. Chapter 13

Day** 7 Part 2 - Glacia**

"I'm sorry, Mayl." Roll said, hanging her head down.

"It's okay, Roll. You wouldn't have been able to fight whatever was causing all this in that light anyway. It's safer this way. Now, how do we get past that light?"

"Maybe if I had some kind of light filter program I would be able to see past the light. You think Dr. Hikari could help us?"

BEEEP! BEEEP!

"Oh, mail. Who's it from Roll?"

"It's from Dr. Itumi! It says:

_Happy Birthday, I hope you are doing well. I heard about what happened to Megaman and Lan. I am sorry for whatever has happened to Hub. Dr. Hikari has been keeping me up to date. _

_He also said that he's given you a modified form of my Emotions Merge program. I asked him for help to complete it. It was supposed to be your birthday present, but Dr. Hikari beat me to the punch. You and Mayl have real potential to be a powerful fighting combo. You two just needed the tools to prove it, and now you do._

_Oh, yes. I remembered from our last conversation that you asked me if I could do something about your hair while wearing your helmet. I have a feeling I know what spurred this question on. Here, this should help._"

Roll's eyes lit up with excitement. She would have to remember to thank the doctor later,"It's a Design Mod Program!"

"Thanks great Roll but what about the…" Mayl decided to stop talking as she noticed that Roll had temporarily been distracted.

She watched in amusement as the pink navi ran the program. Her body glowed white a little while. When the light faded, nothing much about her had changed…except her hair. Instead of the flat, long sheet that she normally had, it looked like real hair. It only went about shoulder length and was still tied up in her green ribbon, but Mayl had to admit, it looked a lot better than the flat plate she used to have. Somehow, Dr. Itumi had programed the design change so that Roll's hair wouldn't constantly get in the way; definitely a plus during battle.

She smiled as she saw the look of amazement on Roll's face, "My hair!" She said as she put her hands through it. Oh, she would have to show Hub! Her face fell. Hub…

She put a hand on her helmet and jumped in the air. She hadn't been expecting a visor to pop down. Wait a second. This blue visor had tinted Roll's vision. This thing worked like a pair of sunglasses!

She turned back to see her equally surprised NetOp look at her. "Mayl, I think we have a way past the light."

* * *

By the time Roll had made it to Undernet 7, she knew Megaman had to be long gone. But where was that light coming from? As she looked around, she spotted a red and orange navi. From what she could see, he was humanoid with a navi symbol of a sun on it. He looked almost regal to Roll with his robe-like body suit.

"What, you made it this far? Hmm. Are you, Roll?"

"Who wants to know?" She sneered back at him.

"Well, only the girlfriend of Megaman could have made it out this far. Besides, the master told me I should be expecting someone anyway. I assume it was you"

"Master? You mean Mega or Lan?"

The navi laughed, "You think I, Solarman, take orders from those two. I assure you; my orders come from people much higher than you and your NetOp's boyfriends. Now, would you two be good little girls and return back? It is my job to keep this area under lock down."

"But why?"

"You're a nosy little navi aren't you?"

"No, it's just weirder that you would choose here of all areas to occupy?" Roll said, a light blush on her cheek.

"It's none of your business. But on another note, don't you have a birthday cake to go eat?"

Roll froze, "How'd you…"

"I know many things, my little friend. I know that you are the greatest advancement of emotions programing ever created. You even possess an artificial soul due to work done by Dr. Itumi. But I must ask, how do it feel to be so human? I hear humans who are missing their partners feel like their missing their other half. Do you miss you navi friend? From what I hear, he misses you."

"You…you've talked to Mega?" she asked hopefully.

"Roll, are you sure taking to him is a good idea? He is just standing here in the Undernet of all places."

"I've heard he watches you from a distance. He's afraid to come close for fear that his operator will delete you. It must be hard for him. The one he loves is so close, but yet so far away."

"Mega…" she said. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Roll! Don't listen to him! He's trying to play you!" Mayl said. Now she finally understood why Dr. Itumi had been so secretive in giving Roll away. Roll had always been soft. If everyone knew just how fragile she was, she could be so easily manipulated. Mayl seethed as she saw Solarman use her emotions to incapacitate her.

"You must miss him so. He's your other half isn't he? I can see it in your eyes. Such poor timing too. To be so far away on your birthday. This is only the second one you are celebrating yes?"

Tears were coming out of her eyes. How selfish had she been? All this time she had only been concerned about her sorrow and loss. She never considered Mega's. All this time, he was still coherent. He wasn't like Lan, whose mind was lost in the darkness. He was still here. Was he truly watching her from afar? If she was feeling this much pain, how much was he feeling?

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Solarman raise a fireball from behind his back. He then threw it at the unsuspecting navi. This would be a quick deletion after all! But luckily for Roll, someone still had her back.

"Barrier! Download!" Mayl quickly downloaded the shield. The white barrier surrounded Roll and took the hit for her.

"Hey!" she yelled back.

"Bah, stupid operators! Always getting in my way!" he snarled.

"Roll! You okay?" Mayl asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save!"

"Hey what else would I be here for? Now come on, we have a sun to put out. Battle Routine, set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

Roll became extremely glad for the visor Dr. Itumi installed into her systems. Not only was it a great substitute for sunglasses, but it came with heads-up display. The HUD was showing warning her of all of Solarman's attacks before that got too close. Of course, she had missed the warning about the first shot since she was so lost in thought.

Roll figured the heat element chips would do her no good against this navi, especially since he was lunging fireballs at her. She figured that she probably would only manage to power him up if she used her Pyra Merge.

"Roll Arrow!" she yelled as she fired.

"So futile…Solar Blaze!" he shot forth a fire ball which both burned through her arrow and slammed into her.

"AHHHH!" she flew back due to the force of it.

"To think that Megaman wastes his time watching you! I wonder if he's cheering you on from the sidelines now." Soloarman laughed gleefully.

'_Mega, are you really out there?'_ she thought as she turned over on her stomach. As she looked out into the light, she could have sworn that she saw someone in the distance. She wasn't sure if it was the pain talking or if she really did see him.

She knew what she felt. Sadness. She was upset because she had never considered his side. But what if he was there watching her right now. He wouldn't want her to lose. He wouldn't want her to see her deleted. She couldn't let him down.

Mayl noticed that a new button had appeared in the Merge Selection menu. Mayl, wasting no time, pressed the button. Roll's color changed once again, this time into a light blue color.

"What are you doing?" the red navi asked, confused.

"I'm doing what Mega would have wanted me to do! Roll Arrow!" She yelled as she fired several shots at the surprised navi. As they hit, the light in the area began to dim, "Did you see that Mayl?"

"Yeah, if we keep on pounding him, the light gets weaker. Watch out!"

Roll jumped out of the way as another fireball was launched at her. "Nice shot girl. But I have a better one! Solar Flare!" He said as more fireballs were launched.

"Freeze Dome!" she yelled as a makeshift igloo formed around her. The dome took the hit. The funny part was that it didn't melt. Her igloo stayed strong, even after Solarman started flinging more and more fire balls at her. But after five seconds, her protective home was beginning to melt.

"Mayl, any ideas?"

"Just one. We strike the second this igloo drops. Got it?"

"Ready whenever you are!"

Roll's igloo faded within a second, but she had something waiting for him. "Aqua Needle 2!"

Solarman gagged as more bubbles hit him.

"Roll, now! Program Advance! Bubble Shot! Bubble-V! Bubble Side! Bubble Spread!"

Roll's hand turned into a hose nozzle and she aimed. But, she felt something new as she leveled the weapon. She felt Mayl's presence around her. It was almost as if they had synced together. A faint whitish glow surrounded her, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to put you out!"

As the water attack hit the navi, the Undernet returned back its wondrous dark gloomy self. Solarman's data became unstable.

"AGGH! Master, I'm sorry! I have failed!" He yelled.

After he was deleted, Roll noticed that her NetOp's presence had disappeared.

"Roll…was that?" Mayl asked as the Glacia Merge was stored in the PET's memory.

"Full Synchro, it might have been." She turned back to where Solarman had disappeared from, "Hey look, he dropped something."

But as she got close to the data, she was intercepted by a green and blue navi who had jacked in from out of nowhere. She barely caught a glimpse of the sword surrounded by two pink rings before it slashed her. Already tired from the Solarman fight, she reeled back in pain and Mayl jacked her out.

"Foolish navi." The blue navi said as he grabbed the data and jacked out.

* * *

"Lan, I'm telling you; I can't do anything tomorrow. I'm just too tired." Megaman pleaded with him for the hundredth time. It was true that he was exhausted, but the real reason was that Megaman didn't want to be near her while he was still around. At least, while Lan knew anyway. He had barely gotten away with roaming back into the Undernet to be there for Roll as she fought Solarman. Granted, he couldn't see much. However, as the darkness returned back into the Undernet, he had never been prouder of her.

"Alright fine. I'm in a good mood anyway, our friends managed to retrieve the code that's we'll need for tomorrow. What Solarman was doing with that hacking code, I have no idea. But anyway, if you're really that exhausted, I'll give you the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you." Megaman said.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, it's time we let our new recruits have some fun anyway. The final pieces of the plan are coming together very nicely." Lan said as put his PET on the table. He coughed softly as he climbed into his bed at the base. No, he just needed rest. He wasn't sick. He couldn't be getting sick. He still had to complete his mission. Whatever it took.

* * *

What happened in this chapter? I can't think straight... - Gavzilla

Um...Roll tried to go after Megaman, fought Solarman, and Megaman got a day off tomorrow. - Ghost

THANK GOD THIS IS THE NEW VERSION! - Gavzilla

Yep, also some more behind the scenes stuff. In an uncut (unwritten version) you were going to have both an unnamed character, Saria, and the Hikaris...but I later decided not to write it because the scenario sucked… - Ghost

... John?... Ghost... what happened to John? - Gavzilla

Oh...um...this is awkward...See Capcom called and said that I had to give him back...something about them needing the money. - Ghost

But... John... was my new friend! - Gavzilla ;(

Yep, and I wanted a new Megaman game, but Capcom said no. - Ghost

But... BUT JOHN! - * ... well he... ugh... *

Whatever you do...don't flood this place… - Ghost

No promises... - Gavzilla :(

Well folks, that's about all the little snippets of behind the scenes you get this time around. Though I believe a more interesting chapter is on the way...See you all next Friday! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Monday

Hey...psst...hey...did anyone notice the Sonic the Hedgehog reference I slipped in there? I'll give you a hint...it's a Wii Title! Also, anyone beginning to see some parallels between Roll and another character within the Megaman Series. Something tells me that I'm making another reference! If you get the references, Bass gives you a cyber cookie!

Let's Play poll closes today at 8:00 pm!

Also, special thanks to Loverly Light for joining the Megaman Net Navi community! ( u/1502820/Loverly-Light)

Dark Edolas: That information is classified sir or madam...but you'll get to see just what who you're dealing with in the next day though. Thanks for the review!

shogo: I think I know which section you're talking about. I wouldn't really call it pitting Lan against anyone. No one was in danger and realistically would you rather spend time with your brother, who you're always around, and father testing stuff or with your girlfriend who celebrating her birthday. But either way, thanks for the review!

Nesis: No they don't. Any story that does not have the Double Network Icon on it does not follow the DN timeline or continuity. However, they still follow the BN timeline/continuity.

karafuto: Nope. Lan's interests while he is in this state is not interested in romance in the least. He's interested in *Bass walks in...* uh...just wait until Monday. All will be revealed next week. Heh heh...Bass, put down the buster...

Guest: Well...I guess you're going to have to wait and find out aren't you?

leon ex: Yeah. In BN1, Hub is revealed in front of Protoman, Chaud, Mayl, and Roll. It's just that everyone, except Lan during emotional parts, calls him Megaman.


	15. Chapter 14

**Day 8 Part 1 - Day Off**

Mayl let the sea breeze blow at her face. No emails or calls had come in today. No one had demanded to see her; so, she had decided just to take the day off and take a trip out to Beach Street. She just needed to allow herself some time. She needed some time to get used to the pressure.

Mayl wasn't used to being the hero. She was always the sidekick or damsel in distress. Never once had she taken the role of the hero. And now, she realized that she never wanted it. Sure, she had wanted to no longer to be dependent on Lan to save her tail whenever she was in trouble. However, now she was charged with saving Lan's life. Sure, she was getting help from the others; but when it all came down to it, she and Roll would have to be the one to fight him.

Lan…Since they were little, they had always been the best of friends. Mayl had always had a crush on him, but she tried her hardest to conceal those feelings. Sometimes, she couldn't help herself and gave in to her impulses. But most times, she kept a lid on it.

When Lan had moved back to ACDC, after momentarily living in Cyber City, Mayl had never been happier. Then when he asked her on a date in earlier that year in sophomore year, she could have sworn that she had died and gone to heaven. The past two years had been some of the greatest in her life.

But now…he was gone. Once again, fate had to rip him out of her arms. But this time, he wasn't just a phone call away. He was gone. Off the map. Away from her and everyone else who loved him.

Mayl squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't let herself cry. She needed to be strong in order to help Lan. The problem was that she just wasn't strong enough without him. Lan had been that one permanent in her life. He had been her way out whenever she wasn't able to carry on. He had taught her so much. And now, he was gone.

Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks as she felt someone touch her arm. Mayl whirled around, her fist balled. However, she gaped when she realized who it was. It was Lan! His eyes were brown once again! Had he broken free? Had this been just a terrible nightmare?

"LAN!" Mayl yelled as she threw her arms around him.

"Mayl." Lan said back, embracing her.

Mayl didn't know how long they had remained like that. And to be honest, she didn't care. All she cared about is that when she looked into his eyes, she felt the warmth that they normally held. They no longer scared her with their demonic red look. She trusted them.

"I don't…. How did you…" Mayl tried to ask, but was silenced with a kiss.

Lost in the moment, she fell into it without a moment's question. She didn't, however, notice that Lan's hand went into his pocket for something. She didn't notice that he attached a small device as he put his hand on her neck. She did feel the prick of something breaking her skin. A mosquito?

In an instant, she started to feel dizzy. When did she start becoming sleepy? She had only woken up an hour ago.

"Laaannn." She slurred as she feel into his arms asleep.

* * *

After Lan came out of the hospital, he called Saria, "You ready for this evening?"

"Yep, the plans are rolling along smoothly. We just wait for a little past the lunch hour, when everyone can see out handy work." The red haired girl smirked. Lan wasn't the only one excited about the upcoming events.

"Good. I'll await your report then." Lan turned back to the building behind him. He didn't care about the girl. So, then why did he bother to bring her to the hospital after he had drugged her? Why didn't he just leave her on the beach? Lan shook his head and took out the contacts from his eyes. It didn't matter how he felt about the girl. The problem had been dealt with. And that was all he cared about.

As he headed for the train station, he actually felt good about giving Megaman the day off. He probably would have only had been a complication anyway. But he couldn't help but think: where was Roll?

* * *

Roll hated seeing her operator cry. Mayl was her best friend and she loved her dearly. But when Lan had popped up out of nowhere, she had to admit that she was skeptical about his sudden appearance. Mayl, blinded by the surprise, never saw that Lan was still not Lan. His demeanor was still freaking her out. It almost seemed weird the way he called her name. Then he had drugged her and taken her to the hospital.

That was when Roll was going to scream; but before she could open her mouth, someone had clapped a hand over her mouth and completely muffled her voice. The person pulled her into a vice like grip and she couldn't squirm away. Her eyes widened in fear. She tried to look down at the hand covering her mouth, but she couldn't make out the dark color. Did someone come to kill her?

After Lan had left Mayl in the hospital, the assailant let out a sigh and loosed the grip. Roll sent an elbow straight for the gut and bounced away.

"Arrggh!" the voice said. Surprisingly, the person crumpled to the ground. Roll gasped as she realized who it was. Megaman.

"Mega!" Roll quickly ran to him and helped him up to his feet.

"Hey…man that hurt."

"Sorry." But then as she got a chance to get a good look at him, her face fell. Mega's irises were gone. His eyes were completely blank! "Mega…"

She put a hand up to his face, "I know. It's a side effect of that stupid program that's in me. Every time I have to listen to one of Lan's orders or he takes control of me, I feel like I'm losing more and more of myself. I honestly don't know how much longer I can last."

Roll put her hand over him emblem and closed her eyes, "Your data…Hub you're falling apart."

"This thing is bugging up all my programing. I can feel it. But no one can see it. Lan installed the Bug Stop program in the Navi Cust. It's not affecting my battle performance or my external appearance, so naturally he doesn't care."

"But the longer you run, the more it destabilizes you."

"Yeah."

"That's horrible! Hub, you need to get to your father. Maybe if he looks at your data…"

"No, Lan just catches me whenever I try. He's getting worse, Roll. He's becoming more and more evil. I think…I think I'm losing my brother. I've tried to be there for him, but he won't listen to me. He sees me as no more than a tool to get what he wants. I'm…I'm scared, Roll."

"Hub…" she put a hand on his shoulder but felt him shiver, "What's wrong?"

"Lan just realized I'm not in the PET. He's sending me a recall signal. I need to go before he finds out I came here."

As he turned, he felt his arm being tugged back. Just as he was about to tell her that he really needed to go, she pulled him in a kiss. It was a short, yet very sweet kiss. Roll broke the kiss quickly before she would condemn both her and Hub of being a part of a Lan caused intrusion. She reached into a menu on dragged out a small green ball.

"It might not do much, but please…take it." Roll pressed the full energy into Megaman. A slight bit of green returned back into his eyes. It was faint but it was there. Mega stared back at her lovingly, "Thanks."

He moved to leave again, but then Roll gave him another quick kiss, "That was for coming out yesterday. I wasn't sure if I saw you. But the more I think about it, the more I know you were there."

"I still need to get you a gift."

"This will work for now. You can get me one once all this is over. Now go, I know you have to." The blue navi smiled sadly as he jacked out from the homepage.

After he left, Roll looked back outside her PET to see her NetOp sleeping peacefully even though she was hooked up to an IV. The agent Lan had given her was apparently nothing more than a local anesthetic. One of the doctors had recognized it and by all appearances no damage had been done, she just had been put to sleep. Nonetheless, they still hooked her up to flush out the drug. As Roll thought for a moment, a dark thought crossed her mind. If Lan was still bad, why would he bother coming out to drug Mayl?

The only answer was that he was afraid of them. Something really bad was about to happen. She just knew it.

* * *

Dr. Hikari had a bad habit of skipping lunch. It wasn't that he didn't like eating his food, but he always found some project that seemed more important than snacking. Currently, that was trying to save his sons. He figured out that Hub had a program inside of him that would shock him to deletion if he disobeyed Lan. He had also discovered that the program that was running in Lan's PET was definitely a receiver. It seemed to be getting information from some unknown source and then sends that data into the NetOp rather than navi. It did this by releasing small electrical pulses; not enough to sting, but enough so that the electrical signals in the brain could be tampered with. How did he know all this?

He had tested it out. The pull of the information was incredible; his son was strong to last for as long as he did against it. He had quickly turned off the program and taken a walk around SciLab. Upon his return, he once again continued his analysis of the program. He had discovered the overall purpose of the program, brain control, but there was one part that disturbed him. The same lines of coding in question were present in both programs that Tox had uploaded into the Sync Program, but they seemed to serve no purpose. Unless…

Before the doctor could test his theory, he received a call from his wife, "Hey hon, how are you?"

"Yuichiro! It's terrible!"

"What is?"

"Dr. Hikari!" a scientist came running into his office, "You've got to see this. We're losing control of the SciLab network."

"What!" the doctor said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Haruka."

"The ACDC network has gone crazy! Viruses have started infecting all the systems in the house. I'm outside, but it's happening all over the neighborhood!"

"Alright, just stay outside okay? I'll be home as soon as I can!" Realizing what his wife was telling him, Dr. Hikari quickly put the two codes and the Sync Program on a disc. He turned to the scientist, "Have we started to back up SciLab's data?"

"Yes, but why?"

"We need to start evacuating the premises immediately. My wife has just told me about virus attack of multiple fronts in ACDC."

"Multiple hits! This sounds too organized to be coincidence." The scientist PET rang, "Yes…what? Virus attacks in Cyber City, Green Park, Town District, and Beach Street as well!"

Dr. Hikari felt his stomach fall. This was an organized attack. Chaos had begun.

* * *

Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday! Oh, wait I'm in DN...this is awkward…. - Ghost

SONIC! Do you know where Capcom took John?! - Gavzilla

No... I work for Sega. - Sonic

John! I'm coming! - Gavzilla

(And so Gavzilla went on a journey of Disney Proportions to find Capcom of Japan, and get back John)

*Sigh* And he's gone again...and this might have been the one chapter he had something good to say on. Anyway two things...1) Sonic, as much as I love your games, can you leave? I don't need Sega suing me. 2) I have nothing good to say about Disney anymore; at least new Disney. If you want to know my thoughts...go watch my Spectrobes Rage Quit on my Youtube channel ( watch?v=gI_5fhWsbyQ). All your answers will be there… - Ghost

I'M BACK! And I have John! - Gavzilla *Holds up a Mettaur*

Anyway, so, a little blue bird tweeted at me that you said that I had good things to say about this chapter... and yes... I do... only 1 positive thing to say... I really liked the reflective moment that Mayl has in the beginning of this chapter. For the small information we get about Mayl's and Lan's relationship, that's all we need. I like how she confesses that she needs Lan. That he's usually there to help her out whatever she got herself into. IT'S A GREAT MOMENT! I talked with Ghost to see if he could fit a scene like this for Roll, but, sadly he couldn't... :( - Gavzilla

Yeah, unfortunately, there was no where in this story to fit this scene. The only place I would have been able to fit it was in this chapter...which would overload it. Maybe next time… - Ghost

YES! THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST PEOPLE! - Gavzilla

Yep, this is a series for a reason… so yeah, the world is going crazy again and Mayl is drugged out on a hospital bed...this is going to be interesting….See you all next week! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Friday

You guys voted and the results are in. MMBN6 Gregar wins 4 to 3. But will there be a wild card feature and will I make my own input...I don't know yet. We'll see. Whichever one I don't do now, I'll get around to doing eventually. It's just an issue of time. College makes you not have a lot of that. Either way, no reviews that I haven't already responded to.

Also, congrats to BalanceM88 for guessing the Megaman reference It's not in the reviews, but (he/she) later PMed me and got it right on the second guess. Roll's new "battle sprite" is in fact inspired by Megaman's Starforce's Harp Note.

Finally, I've been thinking. Should I just put the Game Ark and the Update Ark as just two huge stories? The stories in this arks are are pretty closely related. Let me know what you guys think. See you guys Friday!


	16. Chapter 15

**Day 8 Part 2 - Heart Break**

"Uggghhh." Mayl groaned as she woke up. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was becoming really sleepy and…Lan! She twisted her head around but realized that the brunette was nowhere to be found. In fact, she was no longer at the beach anymore. As she looked around her surroundings, she realized she was at the hospital with an IV in her.

"MAYL! Thank goodness you're alright! Things have gotten crazy out here!"

She grabbed her PET of her dresser, "Roll, where's Lan?"

Her navi gave her a sad look and her heart fell into her stomach, "I'm sorry, Mayl. He's still under that program's influence. I'm afraid he only kissed you just to knock you out. He brought you to the hospital before leaving."

"But why would he bring me here?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's a part of him that even that program can't reach. Anyway, I'm afraid we've got a huge problem. Viruses have been breaking out all over the Electopia. People can't go into their houses. Major governmental buildings are shutting down. It's a complete wreck. Beach Street has seen some of the action, but it's much worse outside of here."

"You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"Someone is leading the attack from here. That's the only reason why Beach Street hasn't been hit as hard."

"You may be right. But from where?"

"I don't know? Wait, didn't the DNN TV Network get that new satellite dish last month. How much do you want to bet that someone hijacked them?"

"That is crazy enough to work."

"Right and they would be powerful enough to broadcast to other areas. I'm not sure about the world, but maybe the signals are just bouncing off other channels?"

"You know, if Lan was as smart as you, he would be an even bigger threat to crime organizations."

"Well who knows, maybe he might just become smarter than me yet. Now I just have to get out of here." Mayl pressed the call button on the panel next to her, "Nurse?"

* * *

Once Mayl had signed the paper work, she had bolted out of the hospital. She didn't bother filing a police report. She just knew that she had to get to TV station. As she ran, she accidentally crashed into another girl. Mayl quickly helped the girl back up to her feet before sprinting off again, "I'm sorry!"

The red haired girl dusted herself off and pulled out her blue and green PET, "Is she the one?" her navi asked.

"Yes, Saber. I believe she is."

* * *

"Double Arrow 3! Download!" Mayl said.

Getting in to the DNN station had been the easy part. The doors weren't locked and Ribitta herself had let her into the control room. She had tried sending her navi, Toadman, into the system, but he hadn't gotten much luck in breaching past the security. The electric fields that surrounded the entrance to the other areas spelled danger for the little frog navi and she quickly had jacked him out.

Now, Roll was running around trying to reactivate the lightning rods in the Satellite Comp Network. Each rod had some kind of virus stuck in it.

The pink navi fired at her opponents, this time a group of Shell Geeks, and deleted them in an instant. Mayl had to admit, she was getting a lot better at this. Roll reactivated the lightning rod and electricity in the field finally deactivated.

* * *

After going through two more areas of the same thing, Roll finally realized why Megaman hated going into these things. They got so repetitive! Seriously, what would it take for someone to just make the central computer more accessible in the first place rather than put it behind these "security" programs that did nothing?

Nonetheless, Roll was happy once she saw the end in sight. All she had to do know was to turn off the system and the signal would be cut. Hopefully, that would be the end of their problems and things could start to go back to normal. But as she got closer, a navi jacked in. It was the same blue and green navi from the other day ago. He was a humanoid type navi with a blue body suit and green strips that formed an x across his chest. His symbol, a spike with two rings around it, was on his gloves, like Protoman's.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go."

"But turning off that system is the only way that these attacks are going to stop!"

"Like it or not, you won't be taking another step."

Before Roll told Mayl to send her a battle chip, she noticed something about the navi. His eyes were blank. Just like Mega's. Was he affected by the same program?

"Ouch!" Mayl yelled.

"Huh? Mayl!" Roll said, snapping out of her train of thought.

* * *

Mayl had gotten shoved down by the same red haired girl she had bumped into earlier. She hadn't known that she would hold a grudge. All of a sudden, Mayl wished that Ribitta hadn't left her to check out a weird noise she thought she heard in the back.

"I know I bumped into you, but what did you do that for?"

"Because you're in the way."

Mayl looked up and into the same demonic red eyes that Lan's had turned into, "You…"

"Now you get it. So what will it be Mayl Sakurai? Run or fight?"

"If you think I'm backing down to you, you've got another thing coming. Don't you get it, that program is controlling you. You're forcing your navi to do horrible things."

"Roll Arrow!" Mayl could hear the sounds of Roll and the girl's navi fighting. Suddenly, she felt closer to Roll than ever. Just like she did the other day ago with Solarman.

"But someone taught me that to be strong we have to _both_ be reliant on our partners in order to win against the impossible…."

"AND WE"RE NOT STOPPING UNTIL WE GET THEM BACK!" both Roll and Mayl yelled.

"Very well…"

* * *

Roll watching as Saber's operator took over. His blank eyes were replaced with red ones; but these ones looked crazier than ever before.

"Here comes the fun! Break Saber!" the operator roared and she dashed up to Roll.

"Invis! Elec Sword! Download!" Mayl yelled.

Roll's body turned transparent and she slashed. She had managed to catch the girl off guard and counter her before she could even land the move. A faint white glow surrounded Roll. The attack had managed to stun the navi, but the paralysis wore off quickly.

"Nice move. But I have better. Saber Wave!" the girl fired off several sonic waves at the pink navi just as her Invis effect wore off. Roll screamed as she intercepted the attack. As she fell down, she realized that the glow was gone and her Full Synchro with Mayl was broken.

"Feel the pain yet? Area Steal! Break Saber!" the navi disappeared for a split second before she appeared right in front of Roll who had just gotten back up, and was immediately slashed again.

"ROLL!" Mayl quickly brought up the Merge menu and activated the Glacia Merge.

Roll could feel the damage she had taken weigh in as her Glacia Merge took hold. She could try to recover and shield herself, but this girl would just knock her back down. She had to think.

"Nice costume, but I hate Halloween. Saber Wave!"

"Freeze Dome!" Roll yelled as her igloo appeared around her. The dome wouldn't last too long against this enemy. Her attacks were too powerful. She felt the inside of the walls begin to cave in.

Roll closed her eyes. She just needed a chance to attack the system so that it would shut down. Wait a minute.

"Mayl, download the Anti-Damage chip." Roll said.

"But what about the rest of them?" She asked.

'I only need one chance to hit the computer. Plus, she's probably fast enough to avoid most of them anyway."

"But that'll leave you open!"

"I know. But, it's more important to hit stop the viruses."

"Roll…"

"I'll be okay, Mayl. I promise." THUUDD! The igloo was almost ready to collapse. It had lasted longer than Roll expected.

"Okay. Anti-Damage, download! Be careful, Roll!"

The igloo collapsed and the girl stood before her, "I have to admit, you're pretty good about giving the cold shoulder. I don't appreciate it!"

She slashed at Roll, activating the chip. Roll jumped up into the air as a dummy took her place. But instead of firing the shuriken at navi, she shot it at the computer. The computer whirred for a bit more before turning off.

'_Now, the attacks should stop.'_ She thought. As she landed back on the ground, she jumped away from a very angry girl.

"You…you ruined everything! I'll enjoy deleting you! X Saber!"

Roll saw her life flash before her eyes as the girl ran for her. Roll tried to move but soon realized that her body felt like it had become a lead weight. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. But it never came.

"NO!" she heard a voice say.

Roll opened her eyes to see that someone had taken the hit for her. It was Tox! The purple navi had taken the shot for her. But Roll realized too late what damage had been done. Her navi emblem had been completely destroyed. Tox collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. The blue navi walked back and started yelling, almost as if the strike had hurt him as well.

"Roll, please. Attack now. He can snap out of it. Please, free my him."

"Mayl now!" she yelled.

"Right! Program Advance! Fan! Bolt Burst! Wind! Lightning Burst!" Mayl yelled.

Summoning what little strength she had left, Roll raised her hand as it turned into a sonar like dish at the green and blue navi and lightning shot out of it. The girl cried out again. But this time, the cries became more masculine. As the shouting ended, the navi looked back at Roll and Tox with bright blue eyes.

* * *

The girl's PET fell out of her hands and both she and the device fell to the ground. The machine showed a critical error message and shut down. As Jason walked over to it, he stuffed it into his and picked up Saria.

"Mr. Robinson." Mayl started.

"Thank you. You brought her back to me." The man said. As Mayl took a second look, she realized that the two looked nothing alike. She had red hair while he had blond, "Yes, I see you looking. I'm not her father. I'm her guardian. Her mother and I had planned to marry before she died. Her mom had wished for me to look after her in her will. So she became mine.

"I treated her as if she was my own. Then almost a month ago, she went to this Science Convention...and she never came back. I told Saber to try and find Tox, but he too never came back. Tox did though, badly damaged too. The day she was taken from me; I swore I would do anything to get her back. You see why now Tox attacked SciLab. I don't know why us, but none of that matters now."

"She's lucky to have you." Mayl said, feeling slightly jealous.

As Jason looked back at his PET, he felt his heart 's eyes snapped to the purple PET. After Tox had gotten attacked, he had downloaded a full energy sub chip. As he tried to check his pockets he realized one thing, he had left Tox's back-ups chips back in his apartment by mistake. His body went cold as he read the error on the device: DOWNLOAD FAILED.

* * *

Saber ran up to Tox in complete shock. "Hey little brother," she coughed, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Sis…I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I know Saria is sorry too."

"It's okay. I knew that somehow something would work out. Even if I had to die for it."

"No. NO! You're not dying! Jason! Where is that full energy?!"

"Saber," the blue navi turned back to her, "Don't bother. Most of my core data is damaged anyway. It'll take a miracle to save me."

"We can get you to Dr. Hikari. We can get you help!"

"No, I've done my duty anyway. Saria's safe now. You go back to Jason. I thank you for taking care of her."

"You can't just leave me. We're a family."

"Yes, but a dying one. My original NetOp, died of cancer. Her last wish was that I would keep her daughter safe. But you were given to Jason by Saria' mother. That meant you're the one we need to protect the family when I can't. Saria is safe now and that's all that matters to me." she took a hard gulp as more of her data disappeared, "Goodbye, Saber." And then Tox turned into data and was deleted.

"No." Roll heard Saber say and felt tears come down her cheeks. What kind of person would break up a family like this?

Roll slowly walked over and put a hand on the back of the blue navi, "No…TOX!"

* * *

"Well that's a shame." Lan mused as he walked to his bed. Megaman had just reported that they had lost Saria and Saber.

"I guess." Megaman said, hoping that Lan wouldn't notice his eyes. He had done well in avoiding the subject, but his luck couldn't last for too much longer.

"I see that day off did wonders for you."

"Oh, yeah! I'm feeling better than ever!"

"Good! Tomorrow's the big day! We may have lost those two, but they got our mission done. Now tomorrow, we can put phase 2 into action." Lan said as he pulled his sheet over him. But then he started coughing. He rose up again and went to the waste basket. He spit out the blood that had climbed up his throat.

"Lan, you need to go see a doctor. Please!" his brother said concerned.

"I'll see one, once the plan is finished." And Lan climbed back into bed.

"Okay…good night, Lan." He got no response. _'Get here soon, Roll. Otherwise, we're all in trouble…and I may actually lose Lan to more than just evil.'_

* * *

Yea... don't have much to say about this chapter. - Gavzilla

For everyone wondering what or who Gav was alluding to in the earlier chapters, it was these two. I'll admit, John and Tox don't really have much to do with this story other than being a villain/hero team. They just want to get Saria back...but, I decided to go with the decision to delete her. - Ghost

Yea... they could all die, and it really wouldn't impact the story at all... - Douchebag Gavzilla

It's okay really, this series doesn't revolve around them and John and Tox were only meant to be in this first "game". It hovers around Lan, Mayl, Roll, and Megaman. Though, someone or someones could be making a comeback. - Ghost

I regret knowing who those people are... - Gavzilla

What? Dex and Gutsman are nice people too! - Ghost

... YOU LIED TO ME! - Gavzilla ran away due to low levels…

Don't go too far into the Undernet! Bass is there! See you guys next week! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Monday

Darkus Shade: Lan is being controlled. You'll get more insight into the Hikaris' situation in the next day.

So, just a thing about how I approach the whole backup chip thing. It's like a computer, the hard drive is the core of the computer's memory. If that fails, then everything is lost and you need a new hard drive. Same thing with navis, a back-up can restore them if they are not deleted from a "core" hit. There is a brief moment where an operator can save his or her navi by inputting the backup chip, but that navi will still be somewhat damaged and will need to be repaired and time to rest. After being severely damaged (X Saber is considered a Giga Chip which have a tendancy of dishing out at least over 200 damage if it is an attacking chip), Tox could only be saved by her back-up. Pretty much, her "hard drive" failed. Even if a back-up chip was inserted later, this is no "core" data to be retrieved and ergo nothing to restore.

Okay now that that's done, I just want to say something. I've been on Fanfiction coming up to about five months now (wow, time flies when you're having fun) and I just want to say you guys are awesome! I'm so happy to have discovered Megaman Battle Network/NT Warrior/Manga fans who are still passionate about the series. Also, you guys are very helpful when it comes to deciding Let's Plays! Oh, for people wondering, I will not be voting. MMBN6 Gregar it is. Hopefully I'll start recording some time at the end of next week. Provided my computer wants to stop trying to die on me...

Oh and everyone reading DN should go check out my profile and look under the Double Network Series section. There's a surprise there that I bet you weren't expecting...at least so soon anyway... Man, I thought it would take me longer to write (sees Bass holding his Dark Arm Blade in a corner)...um...just read the profile. See you guys for Day 9...which I call the second to last day. DN: DW is approaching its last week. Dark World ends next Friday.

On top of that, what uploading schedule do you guys like in the DN Series? Just future reference stuff. No poll.

1) A "Day" a week

or

2) A Chapter a week


	17. Chapter 16

**Day 9 Part 1 - Approaching Final Destination**

Mayl got up early the next day to go see Saria in the hospital. The shock in the cyber world hadn't hurt her too terribly, but Jason hadn't taken any chances. They kept her overnight just to keep an eye on her and decided that she would stay until the evening just to make sure.

As Mayl got ready to go, she couldn't help but start to update her chip folder. She giggled to herself. She was becoming more and more like Lan. Next thing she knew, she would challenging people for battles. Once the folder was set, Mayl was out the door and ready to meet Saria.

* * *

Saria was an eighteen year old girl with red hair and green eyes. She was a kind soul, much different to the way she reacted last night. When Mayl walked in the room, the girl looked somewhat weak, almost as if she had been drained of all her energy. The thing that pained Mayl the most was the sad twinkle in her eyes and the tear streaks on her face. She was happy to be back with her family, but she had lost her and her mother's navi in the process. Despite this, she seemed to be coping well for someone who had just come been manipulated to destroy her navi.

Saber, Jason said, hadn't taken to the deletion well at all and refused to talk to anyone. But he told her that eventually he would talk again, he was just remembering her the way he does best.

Dr. Hikari was also in the room as well; except, he was there to ask questions. He didn't mean to disturb the girl, but he had to know if she had seen Lan. And furthermore, how was he. He was beginning to have suspicions about the lines of code and the Control Program. But until he had more to go off of, he wouldn't be able to make that assumption.

"Lan? He's the boy with brown hair right? Is he your son? You two look alike." Saria asked inquisitively.

"Yes, he is. It would mean very much to me if you could tell me what kind of condition he was in when you saw him."

"For the most part he was okay. Well, except for that one night. I remember hearing someone coughing. I'm pretty sure that it was only me and Lan in the bulding and we were in separate rooms. He sounded sick to me, like he was catching a cold or something."

"That's all?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." the girl said, looking down in her lap.

"It's okay, you've done plenty."

"If that's all Dr. Hikari, I would appreciate it if we all left so that she can get some rest."

"Of course, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I wish you a speedy recovery, Saria."

"Thank you, Dr. ugnh…" Saria groaned as she grabbed her head. At first she thought it had been just a headache; but as the pain persisted, she realized that it was much more than that. Suppressed memories began to float their way back in and her eyes snapped open, "Oh no! You've got to stop him!"

"What? Stop who honey?" Jason asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lan! He doesn't know what he's doing. That program. It feeds information into your mind. It makes you do whatever _it _wants you to do."

"It?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Yeah, that stupid voice. Whenever it called Dad, it was never with me. It never confronted me until it downloaded that program into the PET and gave it to me. When it ran, there was this weird pull. What happened next, I don't know. I just blank out from there.

"But that's not the point.I remember him mumbling something about a big finale before I left for the DNN station. That must be it! It's making Lan fire almost the exact same signal we sent last night. The difference is that the program we used last night was merely to hack into people's security systems to disrupt them and allow viruses inside. The one he plans to fire will put the program that has control of him in every PET remotely. If he succeeds…"

"Then everyone will just become a walking zombie." The doctor concluded.

"There's an antennae in the base. And worse is that that program worked. Nothing can set him back now unless someone stops him. The base is in Green Park. It's hidden under all the ashes that's left. Please! Stop Lan!"

"I guess that's our cue!" Mayl said to Roll.

"Yeah!" Roll agreed. Even though she wasn't to particularly thrilled with the hero role, she was happy that she was finally able to actually help people.

"The whole park is a cover to hide it. The door is actually under the only tree stump left in the whole park. The "tree" was cut down before the fire. It looks heavy, but you should be able to just push it out the way."

"Thanks, Saria!" Mayl said as she rushed out the door. But before she could leave, someone else called her attention.

"Wait!" and everyone's eyes turned to Saber.

* * *

Saber jumped into Mayl's PET and walked up to Roll, "Take this. I have no uses for it anymore. For one, I consider it a curse. More importantly, I cannot allow these people to destroy what my sister wanted to do, keeping Saria safe."

Saber handed her the data for a Giga chip, X Saber. "Thanks, I won't let her die in vain, Saber. I promise." Roll said earnestly.

"I know you won't. Now go!"

* * *

The base itself was a small place. There weren't too many places to explore. Like Saria said, Mayl had been able to move the stump with relative ease. Now, she went scrambling through the dimly lit, small corridors in hopes of finding her boyfriend.

As she approached a door at the end of the center corridor, she realized that it was locked. In fact, it was the only door in the facility that was locked. However, there was no jack in port.

Mayl took a second to analyze the situation and realized that she would need a key. As she looked around the base, she walked into what seemed to be Lan's room. Luckily, she did find a spare key in one of the drawers. As she left, she accidentally knocked over a waste basket. When she moved to pick it up, something red caught her attention. Blood.

"Oh no." She quickly told Roll to call Dr. Hikari. Surprisingly, the navi told her that he was just calling her right now.

"Mayl! Lan and Megaman are in serious danger. I went back and started to look at the programs and realized what the purpose of the one section in both programs that I couldn't figure out. I couldn't realize their true nature because they were incomplete.

"These pieces are using the Control Program that Lan and Megaman found in the Undernet to enhance the power of the program. Unfortunately, it's not only increasing their power, but it's sucking the life out of them. Megaman's data is probably destabilizing and if what Saria said is true, Lan will need medical attention immediately." The doctor quickly spoke.

"Alright, I'm on it. I'll get them back." She said as the doctor nodded and ended the call.

"Mayl, why didn't you tell him about the blood?"

"I don't want to worry him anymore than he already is. Besides, he already guessed that Lan's systems are debilitating. Now come on, let's go save them; we don't have much time!"

* * *

*Jaws Music Starts Playing* And thus, Lan will die. End of story…. - Ghost

I like that ending! :D - Douchebag Gavzilla

Nope! Just kidding everyone. This series is "canon" (kinda wish it was an actual game though) with the rest of BN. So you all already know that Lan doesn't die… - Ghost

Man... :( - Douchebag Gavzilla x2

Gav, if you want Lan dead so badly, just kill him in a sequel of Amnesia - Ghost

... - Gavzilla

Do you want me to do it? - Ghost

YES! YES! I don't know why you didn't do the first one either. - Gavzilla... -_-

Um...because _I'm Sorry_ was a pile of crap… - Ghost

WAIT! Remember Fanfiction censors! C-r-a-p. - Gavzilla

Only in PMs, doesn't do it in the text… - Ghost

Oh... well... that's all the time we have folks! See you when people can fly, and America's economy is actually _**GOOD! **_- Gavzilla

* * *

Update: Wednesday

Since I never explained this at all in the commentary, I go ahead and explain it now. _I'm Sorry_ was my first Megaman. EXE tragedy (second Megaman story written for Fanfiction) that I later took down because the whole premise of it was really elementary and horrible executed. Out of all my stories, it was the weakest. In contrast to my other stories, it more embodied elements from the Anime universe in terms of style and presentation. The Anime universe is something I've never been particularly fond in trying to analyze because it just kind of falls apart to me (so I just watch it and resist the temptation to even bother thinking about it plot wise). So, I don't write well in that universe since it really confuses me at times. Not only that, but I broke my video game continuity rule. _I'm Sorry_ was more like a "what if...?" scenario to the Battle Network series; the idea came from me and a friend just talking about all the different events that go on in it. Anyway, will I ever go back to _I'm Sorry_? Maybe, we'll have to see.

Also, I won't do that sequel to Gav's _Amnesia_. It was pretty much just a joke; but still go read his story. DN is taking up a lot of my time and I'm sure many more one-shots will come from the series once I'm done with the main stream stuff. [_Amnesia_'s link - s/9615959/1/Amnesia]

Finally, I have made my decision. The Double Network series will adopt the uploading schedule of a "day" a week. Of course that means that DN3 (yes, I announced DN2 and DN3 on my profile last week) may not be as quick in terms of coming out. Especially since DN2 will be handing a nice Christmas present to you guys.

* * *

Anyway, enough of that. Anyone like sneak peeks? Don't read beyond here unless you really want a cliffhanger...

**Day 9 P2 - End Game**

Roll was the first to attack. She had to make sure that Lan hadn't tried to download anymore chips into him without announcing them. Sure enough, Megaman allowed her to hit him. But he didn't stay down for too long. When he charged with his sword, Megaman actively tried to give her an angle that would always leave him unguarded to her, but Roll never took a shot at him. It was so…disgusting to fire upon him like that.

"Quit playing around, Megaman! Yo-Yo! Download!" Megaman jumped back and fired his yo yo at the pink navi. Roll simply dodged out of the way.

"Mayl…we need to get him to stop moving." Roll said quietly to her NetOp.

"Right. A White Capsule chip is coming in right behind this Bubble Shot, okay?"

"Got it."

"Bubble Shot! Download!" Mayl said right as she slipped in the two battle chips.

"Sorry, Mega!" Roll said as she fired. She would have closed her eyes if she didn't need to aim the stupid thing.

Megaman didn't really want to dodge and took the hit. He was surprised when he realized that he couldn't move his body. Had he been paralyzed?

"You're letting her hit you! That's it, Megaman! I've had enough of your screw-ups!"

"Roll! Stay back!" Megaman yelled, but then was pushed out yet again. Red eyes filled the black navi's eyes. The paralysis wore off and Lan picked himself off the ground.

Lan was coming to party, "Now, that he's gone, let the games begin."


	18. Chapter 17

**Day 9 Part 2 - End Game**

Behind the locked door lied the Control Room. Lan stood at the control panel of a huge antennae. A wide grin was plastered on his face.

"LAN!" Mayl yelled as she ran up to him.

As he turned around, Mayl swallowed. Lan had dark circles under his eyes. His red eyes were bloodshot. And to top it off, blue veins could be seen under his skin. He looked terrible. But that creepy grin that was on his face still unnerved her.

"Oh, Mayl! Come to try to stop me huh? I must admit, I was surprised when I heard that you defeat Solarman. I guessing Saber leaving my side had something to do with you as well?"

"Lan, snap out of this. You're strong; you can fight it!"

"Mayl, Mayl, Mayl. There is nothing to snap out of. This is what I'm meant to do. I'm meant to help everyone by bringing them into this light that I have now seen. But if you must play the hero, go ahead and jack Roll into that console over there. I can guarantee that she _won't_ make it against Megaman."

"Talk all you want Lan. But we're not leaving until we get both of you back. Jack in, Roll, Execute!"

* * *

Roll was thankful that there were no network issues here. As she touched down, all that was there was her and Megaman. However, Megaman looked even worse than ever. The little white that was in his suit had turned black and his eyes had gone blank once again. Roll almost broke down right there for him.

"Mega…"

"Roll! Don't step any closer! Just get out of here!" he yelled.

"Oh, Megaman. Don't be like that. Entertain our little pink friend. After all, she came all the way out here for you. In fact, we'll be the gentlemen and start tonight's performance off properly! Now attack. Sword! Download!"

The blue navi's arm transformed into a blue sword. He looked at Roll with sad eyes as his face guard activated. Roll tapped her helmet and her visor came down. She didn't want to fight, but it somewhat comforted her that she knew that Mega didn't want to either. Roll readied her bow.

"I'm sorry, Roll."

"I'm sorry too, Mega."

"Roll. Battle Routine, Set!"

"Megaman, Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute…"

* * *

Roll was the first to attack. She had to make sure that Lan hadn't tried to download anymore chips into him without announcing them. Sure enough, Megaman allowed her to hit him. But he didn't stay down for too long. When he charged with his sword, Megaman actively tried to give her an angle that would always leave him unguarded to her, but Roll never took a shot at him. It was so…disgusting to fire upon him like that.

"Quit playing around, Megaman! Yo-Yo! Download!" Megaman jumped back and fired his yo yo at the pink navi. Roll simply dodged out of the way.

"Mayl…we need to get him to stop moving." Roll said quietly to her NetOp.

"Right. A White Capsule chip is coming in right behind this Bubble Shot, okay?"

"Got it."

"Bubble Shot! Download!" Mayl said right as she slipped in the two battle chips.

"Sorry, Mega!" Roll said as she fired. She would have closed her eyes if she didn't need to aim the stupid thing.

Megaman didn't really want to dodge and took the hit. He was surprised when he realized that he couldn't move his body. Had he been paralyzed?

"You're letting her hit you! That's it, Megaman! I've had enough of your screw-ups!"

"Roll! Stay back!" Megaman yelled, but then was pushed out yet again. Red eyes filled the black navi's eyes. The paralysis wore off and Lan picked himself off the ground.

Lan was coming to party, "Now, that he's gone, let the games begin."

"Here he comes, Roll!"

"Got it!"

"Fire Blade!" Lan charged forward as his arm turned into a red blade.

"Aqua Sword! Download!" Roll deflected the attack with her with her own sword. The two went at the sword battle for a while before Lan took a cheap shot at Roll's gut with his elbow and slashed her.

"Nice show, Roll. Rockcube!" he yelled as cube appeared right in front of Roll, "But this fight ends now! Triple Spreader! Hyper Burst!" Lan's arm turned into a laser-like spread gun and fired the shot.

The shot broke off the cube and Roll was hit by the impact of the Program Advance.

"Not so easy being the hero huh? Bug Spike!" Lan fired a spike at Roll. Unable to defend herself, Roll took the hit. But as she fell to the ground, her suit began to glow. She was bugged, "There's only two ways out of this Roll. I can delete you quickly or that bug can make the rest of your life miserable. Personally, I'm fine with either."

As Roll got back up to her feet, she glared at those red eyes, "What happened to you Lan? Since when did you stop caring about your brother? Mega would never allow you to do this if he had a choice. He would get in a copybot and knocked you out of this. Since when did you start to neglect him?! Look at what you've done to Hub!"

"Roll, I still care about my brother. Why do you think I gave him a day off yesterday?"

"A 'day' off doesn't help!" She growled.

"Lan! You're got to snap out of this! Someone is forcing their thoughts into your head! You don't have to listen to the voice! Fight it!" Mayl said. This was tearing her apart. She didn't want to hurt Megaman or Lan, but if they didn't act now then no one would be safe.

"I told you before. This is me! THERE IS NOTHING TO FIGHT! **NOW SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!**" Lan roared.

The comment caused Mayl to freeze as she dropped a battle chip. Lan very rarely yelled at her. In fact, she only remembered on time when he did yell at her. Back when he had snapped briefly at Yai and her all those years ago, but he had later apologized for it. Now, his voice was cold, heartless, and angry. She couldn't expect an apology back. Was her Lan really gone?

Not a moment too soon, she snapped her attention back to the battle as Lan charged again. But he didn't know about the girl's new little secret weapon.

Roll's suit changed to its fiery red color as Mayl activated the Pyra Merge, "Blaze Circle!"

The fire blazed around her and Lan ran into it. The boy jumped back after he realized he got singed, "What?! Since when could you do that!"

"Mega! I know you're still in there! You can fight your brother!"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! **YOU ARE NOTHING!**" Lan yelled, "Triple M-Cannon! Giga Cannon 3!"

Roll took the blast head on. Mayl didn't have enough time to switch over to the Glacia Merge. Sadly, she had dropped her Barrier 200 chip earlier. "ROLL!"

The pink navi fell back on the ground. She was lucky that the attack hadn't hit her emblem, but she knew she was in bad shape. As she tried to get back up, she back aware of a sudden pressure on her abdomen. When she looked up, she saw Lan poised with the Megabuster at her. An eerie pink shot was charging up just for her. He was going to delete her.

"NOO! STOP! LAN, PLEASE STOP!" Mayl yelled. She tried to jack Roll out, but her damage was extensive. She would need a Full Energy before she could make the jump back into the PET safely without the risk of deletion. But with Lan poised to kill her, Mayl wasn't sure if the Full Energy would make it in time. No. She didn't want Roll to end up just like Tox.

"**DON'T HURT HER!**" she yelled again. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Roll was her best friend. Her first navi friend. She couldn't lose her. A life without her was like a life without Lan or Megaman. It just didn't work.

"I must admit, Roll. You had me scared for a second. I thought you had actually become something dangerous! But I see you're just as pathetic as before. The game is over now, just be a good sport and prepare for deletion."

Roll felt delirious. It was clear to her that she needed to get back into her PET now. But the only one who would let her...would be Megaman, "You can say what you want about me, but you won't delete me."

"Are you mad, Roll? Of course, I'll delete you!"

"No, you won't. Mega wouldn't let you do that. You won't delete me because Hub won't let you."

"Well then, let me prove you wrong about that." She heard the sound of the Megabuster reaching full charge. But she just stared into his eyes. _'Come on, Mega. You're here. I know you are.'_

Then, just as Lan was about to fire, he grabbed his head. He got off Roll and started groaning. Immediately seeing her chance, Mayl downloaded the Full Energy. Roll glowed blue for a little while and soon felt her wounds heal. She still felt stiff, but she shook it off.

"COME ON, MEGA!" she cheered as she slowly got back to her feet.

She saw Lan tuck his head into his hand as he growled. Mega was trying to fight back for control. Then she did something completely irrational, she hugged him. Roll didn't know why, but she felt like Mega would have a better chance of fight of Lan if he knew she was there. Sure he could hear her, but it just wasn't the same as being held by someone. Now all she could do was hope that Hub could defeat his brother.

* * *

_'No!'_ Hub thought as Lan pointed the Megabuster at Roll. Not again. He couldn't let him kill her again! Hub blocked everything out and found himself taking in a deep breath, trying hard to get back into his body. Harder than he ever did before. But it was difficult. His brother was a tough person to kick out.

_Lan's mind was dark and clouded. But he had to try. He had to find him. Now would be his only chance. As he traveled deeper and deeper into the fog, he heard the sound of a crying._

_"Lan? Lan!" Hub called out. His brother was in here!_

_"Hub? Hub?! Where are you? I can't see you!" Lan called back out._

_"Lan! Hang on! I'm coming for you!" Hub took off in a sprint. He had to get to him before his mind clouded over completely._

_'Kill her. Make her an example. Destroy her NetOp's spirit once and for all.' A mechanical voice said._

_Hub felt his anger rise even further. Even to him, the voice sounded sweet and innocent. But yet its message was so sinister. It knew how to manipulate people. It knew how to appeal to people. It knew how to twist people. And he hated it. He hated it for its ability. He hated it for what it was doing to his brother._

_"LAN!" Hub yelled as he finally found his brother. The boy was sitting down on the floor; he looked confused._

_"Hub? You're here?" he asked cautiously._

_"Of course, I'm here. I'm your brother. I'm always going to be here for you. Now come on. We need to get you out of here."_

'No. Don't go. Please. I'm scared. They're going to hurt me.'_ the voice cried. This time, Hub froze. It sounded like Mayl! He felt his hand clench into fists as he realized its true power. It manipulated people by taking the voice of their loved ones._

_Lan loved Mayl. He would do many things for her if she just asked. If she was hurt, he would go ballistic until she was okay again. If this monster convinced him that it was Mayl and that he needed to do things for her, then he would do just about anything._

_But then, why act so violent towards her?_

'I need you here, Lan. Please don't leave me here!'_ 'Mayl' said. But she sounded different this time around. She sounded like his mother! That would explain it. If the voice constantly switched, Lan wouldn't really know who he was talking to._

_"Lan, listen to me. We need to get you out of here! You're being controlled by someone. It's making you do terrible things. You need to snap out of it!"_

_"Don't listen to him, Lan. He's part of the threat. He's trying to hurt me." 'Mayl' said. However, she sounded…closer?_

_Hub lifted his head to see the eighteen year old dressed in her pink t shirt, blue jeans, and pink head bandanna walking up to them from the darkness. The ground underneath them began to rumble and fall apart. Oh no._

_"Lan, I need you to get up now. You're getting worse. Wake up, Lan. Wake up! COME ON, LAN! **WAKE UP!**"_

* * *

Megaman's navi symbol was starting to glow. He struggled against her, but Roll merely tightened her grip. Soon the light extended over his whole body. As the light dimmed, a wide smile appeared on her face as she saw Megaman in his Roll Soul design, though she guessed it was Roll Cross under the new system.

His blank eyes replaced the red ones and Roll loosened her grip. She didn't want to squeeze him too hard.

"Hub!" She said into his chest.

"Roll…what is…"

"You did it. You won!"

Megaman laughed softly, but then the severity of the situation hit him. Roll looked up to see him beginning to go frantic, "Mega?"

"It's Lan. We need to get that thing out of the PET before it's too late!"

* * *

"AHHH!" Lan yelled as he dropped the PET. He gripped his head as rolled on the ground as his device clattered on the floor. But unlike Saber's PET, it did not shut down. Mayl ran up to the device and picked it up. She was going to have to turn it off manually.

_'Do it! Turn on the system! Unless chaos into the world! For me?'_ a mechanical voice said. It was powerful and inviting. Mayl was almost tempted to do it. In a strange way, the voice sounded like Lan. She felt herself slipping into the darkness that this power was leading her into.

"Don't do it, Mayl!" Roll yelled, "You've got to fight back! Turn off the PET! TURN IT OFF! **MAYL!**"

Her navi was still there. Still believing in her. Still waiting for her to complete her side of the job. Roll, her friend, was dragging her out of the darkness and into the light. Mayl struggled against the pull and managed to press the button. The PET turned off.

Mayl felt a sudden lightness as the device shut down. She hadn't realized just how much of an effect that pull had on her body. She felt as if she had just run two miles! Sighing, she ran to the still brunette on the floor. At first, she almost freaked. It had taken him a couple of seconds to move and with all that had happened, she had almost began to assume that he was dead.

His eyes fluttered for a moment and she smiled as the warm brown eyes she knew so well come back. But as he gained his consciousness, his memories came flooding back. Everything he had done. He turned away from Mayl. He couldn't look at her. Not after he had almost sentenced her and everyone in Electopia to his own fate. Not after what he did to his brother. Not after he drugged her. Not after he tried to delete her navi.

Seeing his own self resentment, she put her hand on his cheek. He tried to keep his eyes shut, "Hey."

She brought her face right up to his ear. He felt himself shivered as he felt her breath run down his neck, "I don't blame you. It's okay, Lan. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I forgive you." He opened his eyes and looked back incredulously at her. How could she say that? After everything that had happened, how could she not hate him?

Mayl put her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug, "No matter what, I will always love you. I've had a crush on you ever since the 5th grade. My feelings about you won't change," Then she gently kissed his forehead and helped him up to his feet.

"I…I don't deserve you…" Lan whispered.

"Funny, I was thinking along the same lines. Now come on, we need get you to a hospital. You look terrible."

All Lan could do was smile. For once, he wasn't the hero. And he was never happier.

* * *

FINALLY! LAN IS BACK! - Gavzilla

Yep, and thus the world is spinning back to normal. Now folks, here is another difference between this version and the old one. Originally, well...do I even want to talk about this...it's bad. - Ghost

Don't worry, I'll just go outside with John. - *Gavzilla walks outside with John*

Alright, so originally Roll gets a Heat Bug Style and actually has to kiss...well Lan/Megaman (whatever cross he is). The Bug Style interacts with Megaman's systems and causes his part of the program to short out. In the long run, I like this version a lot better than the old one. Also, once again. Mayl stands there like an idiot. Like I've said, sometimes when I was writing Roll's parts I forgot Mayl existed… - Ghost

JUST READ _I'M TIRED_! Oh... that story was scrapped... come John , lets go back outside. - Gavzilla

*Sigh* For everyone wondering, _I'm Tired_ was a story that was supposed to take place before DN: Dark World. Originally, Roll was the daughter of her creator Dr. Itumi her name was Aiko, blah blah blah. Anyway, Aiko was always tired of being saved by Hub and has a hissy fit about it. She gets kidnapped again (shocker) by a navi named Blademan who only wants to fight Megaman. Megaman frees her and allows her to fight Blademan and the story ends with Roll inviting herself to go virus busting with Megaman. Ultimately, it was an excuse story to allow edits to Roll's character. I blame Stream and Beast for that… - Ghost

OR! I read the story, pointed out all of the major mistakes, and YOU decided that I was right and scrapped the story! - Evil Beta Reader Gavzilla! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

You're a co-author to this series. Why wouldn't I take what you have to say into consideration… - Ghost

HEY! Don't question Evil Gavzilla! - MWHAHAHAHAHHA!

I didn't...I just pointed out a fact. So point for me again. - Ghost

... Ghost - 4 Gavzilla - AS CLOSE TO INFINITY AS POSSIBLE! Come on John, lets go back outside! - Gavzilla

1) What in the world are you guys doing? Building a statue of yourself? 2) Still not a number. One more point. - Ghost

Ghost - 5 Gavzilla - 99999999999 *grumble* *grumble* - Sad Gavzilla... ;_;

There you go. Either way, see you all for the epilogue of DN! Also, we'll be going outside to see what in the world Gavilla and John have done! - Ghost

* * *

Update: Friday

Hey everyone...just wondering something. After reading pretty much all of Dark World, what would you guys pick as main music themes for the following categories:

Megaman

Roll

Mayl

Lan

_Megaman Double Network: Dark World_

If you have any suggestions, either put it in the forum, review, or PM. I've actually got half a mind to delete the forum since no one is using it...Thoughts? See you guys Friday for the final installment in _Megaman Double Network: Dark World_!


	19. Epilogue

**Day 10 - Peace and Chaos**

She hadn't expected Lan to win. In fact, she really hadn't expected the program to work as well as it did. But she couldn't complain. As she punched some more words into the code she smiled to herself. In the end, no one knew that she had copied the programs that had been stolen, including the Control and Sync Programs. In the end, no one knew that this fight wasn't over.

She scrolled down the computer. On the screen, where the schematics of the navis known as Hypnia. EXE, Lavaman. EXE, and Solarman. EXE. Their battle data would be useful for her ultimate creation. She smiled to herself as she pressed in more keys. Soon Lan's and Megaman's data appeared on her screen. Yes, her experiment had worked well enough. She hadn't accounted for the two boys' girlfriends to get in the mix, but no matter.

It had been simple to convince Tox to corrupt the Sync Program-SciLab scientist never knew when to keep their traps shut sometimes. She just would need to wait until Dr. Hikari decided to fix it. It had been so perfect when she the good doctor let his son see the code. It avoid her having to send Jason and Tox back in again. She had to admit; it wasn't easy tracking Lan down, until the programs were downloaded. After all, listening programs were so useful when the person hung around in the same area every day. Of course that meant she had to listen to the sappy romance moments, but she had endured it. She expected to have to force the boy to activate the program through the use of Hypnia; she was pleasantly surprised to realize that the boy had already run it. Once she had realized that little fact, she wasted no time setting the program to run full blast over the course of its activation. Sure, Saria may have been a little "jarred" due to her exposure to it at about half strength, but sacrifices had to be made.

It had been touch and go for a while though. She had become desperate when she overheard a rumor that the officials would be looking for her bunker in Green Park, so she had to send Lavaman in to torch it down. After she had confirmed that Lan was under her control, Solarman was to give the program to Saber. But Roll had gotten to him first.

The woman smiled as she thought about the red haired teen. Saria had been an happy accident. The woman too had been at the Science Convention hosted by SciLab in Cyber City, but she was there to copy data from some of the other projects that she was up to, mainly projects in navi development. When the girl had realized what she was doing, the woman had no choice but to kidnap her. She could only hope that the child had no idea why she had taken the data. When Saber had appeared locking for his sister and her NetOp, she had to admit having a moment of nervousness. The navi was a strong one, but he was weak in heart. Once his dear sister had been...made an example of, he had folded. All she had to do then was dump the navi back onto the cyber streets. She guessed she had merely found her own way back to whoever that other man was. For a while, she had had a pretty powerful ally, but all good things had to come to an end at some point.

Shaking herself from her thoughts of the past, the woman popped up another menu. Good, she was still getting her income. It was a tragic thing that these corporate business never noticed that a few dollars here and there were being siphoned straight out of their accounts. Another 50,000 zenny in the bank. It would keep her going for a while.

She smiled as she typed in more code. All these navis and she really could care less about them. They were just a means to an end. Just one more way she could climb to the top. She typed in a few more commands and suddenly an outline appeared. It was clearly a humanoid type navi, but nothing else could be determined. The woman merely grinned. Yes, one step closer.

_'Lan, Mayl, Megaman, Roll. This isn't over. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Everything so far has been a test. But just wait and see until you see the midterm.'_

* * *

It was a month after the disasters of evil Lan. The boy had gotten released from the hospital only a week and a half ago. He had been sentenced to bed rest, which meant that he would have no fun over the next couple of weeks.

Though there was one good side to this. Lan had been invited back to SciLab to intern next summer. His father had managed to get the Directors to allow Lan to continue working for them. Besides, it wasn't entirely his fault that his brain had gotten hijacked by an evil mastermind.

However, there was one annoying yet nice side to being restricted to bed rest. Mayl was now being more mom-ish than ever. She made sure that he was taking all his meds and not overdoing himself. Sometimes, he would politely have to tell her that she was his girlfriend and that he already had a mom. But she would just ignore him and continue worrying about him.

Roll and Megaman had forgiven Lan right on the spot, which the boy was eternally grateful though. Though Megaman hadn't been around in recent days as often as he had been. Lan guessed he was making up lost time with Roll. Plus, her new look seemed to…fascinate him more than ever. Currently, the two navis were playing a game of tag in Mayl's PET, one of Roll's favorites since it was the easiest game for her to confuse Megaman with.

The blue navi whirled around trying to track his speedy girlfriend. But she was really hard to catch. It wasn't helping that she was also appearing right next to him and giving him only pecks on the cheek. In fact, that was most of his problem right there.

Mayl and Lan laughed at the two navis' antics. The red haired girl turned to Lan, "So, I guess we'll be helping you to out a lot more now that me and Roll are a lot more powerful."

"Yeah! Hey, don't I owe you a net battle?"

He saw her girlfriend break into a sly grin and pick up her PET, "I thought you never ask." Oh, man, did he love this girl.

"Alright! Ready, Megaman!"

"Roger!" he said, ready to get back at Roll for all the teasing.

"Yeah right, we'll show you two up in less than two minutes. Right, Roll!"

"You bet!"

"Jack in, Megaman!"

"Jack in, Roll!"

"Execute!" both operators said as they sent their navis into Lan's PC. The world would bring its challenges, but as long as the planet still had them everything would be alright.

* * *

You...you made a giant cookie? - Ghost

Yea! Me and John LOVE cookies! - Cookie Monster

1) Why are you in my commentary? Get out. 2) Let's get on with this. I have DN2 to write… - Ghost

Fine! Cookie Monster will go back to Sesame Street! - Cookie Monster

Hey! Where did Cookie Monster go? - Gavzilla

He left...I kicked him out. Capcom is still calling me about John. If I have one more company call me about a copyrighted character being in this commentary, my head might explode. - Ghost

Oh! About that, Nintendo called, they want you to give them there Metroid back. - Gavzilla

SAMUS ISN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY! - Ghost

Yea... I took her... and blamed it on you... - Gavzilla

(And so! Gavzilla went on another journey to escape the Evil Ghost that is chasing him with a Buster Rake...which he stole from Bass when he wasn't looking)

Well since those two are gone...see you all next time where I will finally be introduced. Good bye everyone. Ghost501 and Gavilla thank you all and hope you enjoyed _Megaman Double Network: Dark World_ and that you'll join them again with _Megaman Double Network 2: Dawn of Chaos_ coming out on **Dec.25**. Blah, blah, blah... Check Ghost501's profile under the Double Network Series for updates. We hope to keep you entertained for a while and to keep the life of our favorite net navi and his friends living strong. See you all in either a Ghost501 story, a Gavilla story, or MMDN2. Whichever comes first and finally don't forget to review... Alright, Ghost! I read your script! Now where is my money! Oh wait...he left. I guess I'll just le...wait...where's my buster...how'd he... ...That insufferable little...! - Bass

* * *

I'm sorry, but no secret areas...I'm in college and really don't have the time to write out secret areas. A lot of thought goes on with the main plot of DN and so I'm normally suffering from slight burnout when I'm done with it.

Oh...um, Let's Play stuff. I'm not sure when the first episode is coming out. I'll be able to work on my computer this weekend, so hopefully I'll get it fixed! Anyway, I'll try my best to get as much done as possible.

Also, just because I couldn't believe I found this...This whole thing started earlier in Fall. I was looking up something Stream related, maybe 8-bit music of the theme or something. And I found this...and I balled out in laughter. /watch?v=7e_UF1d_FmE&list=PL135616EE4D2BF707. Enjoy! I'm Ghost501 and I'm out! See you all in a few days! Don't forget to review and talk up in the forum!

* * *

**Message from Gavilla**

HELLO EVERYONE! Mine name is GAVZILLA and I'm the co-author for this story. Ghost and I spent quite a little bit of time on this: Him, having to write the story, and me having to write long PM's about how much the chapters sucked- I MEAN ROCKED! So, it appears to me that this story was a huge success, about ~48-49 reviews last time I checked. So... today I'm here to say that I'm throwing my cap in. It was a great experience working with Ghost. Being able to a Co-Author for this story... but me being a co-author started to take away time from continuing my other stories like "Amnesia" & "Summer of '69". I hope that you all enjoyed the work we put into this story. But don't worry. Me and Ghost have already made the second one for you guys! HURRAY! But until further notice... I'm off of the DN staff... DUN DUN DUNNN!


End file.
